A la croisée des chemins
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Le Docteur, le Maitre et un troisième Seigneur du Temps ressurgissant de leur passé doivent faire face à un mal ancien qui se répand et menace toute la création.
1. Chapitre 1 : le retour du Maitre

**Il s'agit de ma seconde fanfic sur Doctor Who, toujours inachevée (pourtant commencer il y a presque un an maintenant...) mais néanmoins déjà bien entamée^^**

**Ces évènements se déroulent juste après la fin de "End of Time", lorsque le Maitre repousse Rassilon et disparait avec lui. **

**Trois protagonistes seront distinguées : le Maitre, le Docteur et un troisième personnage que j'ai inventé et qui se fait appeler la Prophétesse. **

**Ils seront confrontés à un mal ancien qui menace toute la création. **

* * *

><p>Le choc fut violent. J'avais utilisé le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait, je sentais ma fin toute proche. L'espace temps tremblait et basculait pour retrouver son état initial. Le décor autour de moi se troublait, défaillait pour me plonger dans l'obscurité totale. J'étais persuadé d'avoir sombré dans un sommeil d'éternité mais je me trompais...<p>

Lorsque je repris connaissance, l'atmosphère était tiède et humide, j'humais une odeur bien particulière qui m'étais familière, elle remontait le cours de ma longue existence, dans des contrées que je ne pensais jamais retrouver, mais empruntes d'amertume. J'étais de retour sur ma très chère Gallifrey, mais étrangement je n'éprouvais aucune joie, bien qu'il fût logique que les choses prennent fin là où elles avaient commencées.  
>Je constatai que je me trouvais dans l'un de ses cachots lugubres, pour sûr cet aspect de Gallifrey ne m'avait pas manqué ! Me voilà maintenant prisonnier de Rassilon, comme je l'avais été malgré moi toute ma vie ! Je pensais en avoir fini avec lui mais il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé... Je ne donnais pas cher de ce que le Président me réservait ! Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer, son ultime chance de briser le scellé était partie en poussières, à jamais. Et j'étais bloqué avec lui dans cette bulle temporelle pour son plus grand plaisir !<p>

J'attendis de longues heures dans ce cachot, je mis ce temps à profit pour méditer sur ma situation et tout ce chemin parcourut pour en arriver là. Quelle ironie au fond ! Moi, le Maitre, je n'avais eu la maitrise de rien dans mon existence. Tout avait été calculé, planifié à l'avance, consciencieusement et patiemment. Ma vie n'avait été qu'une mise en scène grotesque. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.  
>J'entendis des pas se rapprochaient et un cliquetis s'enclenchait. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit face à moi tandis que je me tenais accroupi contre le mur levant les yeux vers la silhouette qui se dressa dans l'embrasure : Rassilon lui-même. On se fixa un moment, son regard était haineux et déterminé, plus que d'habitude. Quant au mien et bien je dirais qu'il était froid, pas totalement vide, une étincelle demeurait, provocante. Il esquissa un sourire puis se retira pour laisser entrer deux hommes qui se postèrent à mes flancs, m'agrippèrent les bras et me relevèrent pour me conduire hors de la pièce. Nous passâmes devant Rassilon, je lui offris un regard en coin tandis qu'il avait toujours son petit sourire. Bien sûr ils me conduisirent jusqu'à la salle des tortures... Je vous épargne les détails sordides de cette « petite » séance de torture, imaginez vous simplement le genre de sévices que l'on pouvait réaliser à l'époque du Moyen-âge sur Terre et amplifier les en sachant qu'un Seigneur du Temps est robuste... Bien sûr ce n'était là qu'un « amuse-gueule » pour Rassilon, les choses sérieuses auront lieu lors de la prochaine séance, mais quelqu'un d'humain n'aurait pas fait long feu au cours de cet « amuse-gueule » !<p>

De retour dans ma cellule, je me demandai combien de temps ce jeu allait encore durer !...  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ils étaient du genre vorace ! Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je la vis, cette femme. Son visage m'était étrangement familier, un visage plus tout jeune, aux traits délicats et marqués par de lourds souvenirs. Je me rappelais maintenant, elle était présente le jour final, elle avait regardé le Docteur et quelque chose s'était produit. Mais oui, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué à ce moment là ! C'était Elle.<br>« Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je.  
>« Votre place n'est pas ici, il a encore besoin de vous avant que la musique ne cesse de jouer pour lui. » voilà ce qu'elle me répondit d'une voix douce emplie de tristesse.<br>Je la regardai d'un air interrogateur, je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre, mais je lus sur son visage la gravité et la sincérité de ses propos. Etant donné son lien avec le Docteur je ne remettais pas en doute ses raisons et la suivit lorsqu'elle me le demanda. Elle m'emmena discrètement hors de la prison. Elle savait exactement quels chemins empruntaient pour éviter de rencontrer des gardes ou quiconque. Notre parcours aboutit dans un endroit isolé où se dressait un Tardis, semblable à celui du Docteur : une cabine de police bleue foncée quasi noire. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant... Elle m'expliqua qu'il demeurait une infime connexion, une brèche de sortie et qu'avec suffisamment de puissance le Tardis pourra s'y engouffrer juste avant qu'elle ne se referme, elle avait d'ailleurs installé une batterie supplémentaires au Tardis pour lui donner suffisamment d'énergie pour traverser la brèche et me ramener sur Terre au XXIe siècle. Bien sûr après cette surcharge la batterie serait inutilisable et le Tardis pourrait subir d'importants dommages. Elle précisa également qu'elle avait dissimulé ce Tardis depuis bien longtemps, comme si mon retour sur Gallifrey était écrit, comme si elle l'avait toujours su... De même que cette brèche dont elle me parlait avait échappé à Rassilon et ses acolytes, trop secoués par leur humiliante défaite sur Terre, et puis plus aucun Tardis n'était censé fonctionner... mais celui-ci n'était pas n'importe quel Tardis !  
>Je regardai cette femme, sachant pertinemment ce que Rassilon lui réserverait lorsque je serais parti et que l'on découvrira ma disparition soudaine. Les soupçons se porteront obligatoirement sur elle et elle en subira les conséquences. Rassilon lui avait accordé un sursis pour avoir refusé de faire renaitre Gallifrey mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de haute trahison, elle finirait comme tous les Seigneurs du Temps qui commettent une telle injure, le supplice d'un ange pleureur... Je ne pouvais rien pour elle, elle avait fait son choix.<br>« Venez avec moi », je lui proposais une dernière chance.  
>Elle m'offrit un regard si profond et grave : « Non, ma place est ici. C'est ainsi. »<br>Elle me tendit mes effets personnels : ma bague, mon laser sonique, ma montre et la clé du Tardis.  
>Je pris une profonde inspiration. Elle me fit un signe de la tête m'indiquant qu'il était temps je devais y aller maintenant. Je la regardai puis scruta une dernière fois ma planète patrie, c'est ainsi que je devais me la rappeler, tout comme le Docteur, une planète aux étendues sauvages entourée des montagnes enneigées et étincelantes de Soulagement et de Solitude, surplombée par un halo rougeoyant de lumière...<p>

J'ouvris la porte du Tardis et pénétra à l'intérieur, qu'il était agréable de se retrouver dans ce vaisseau. Je refermai la porte et m'adossa quelques secondes contre cette dernière. Puis je me dirigeai vers le poste de commande et enclencha le mécanisme de propulsion traversant cette infime brèche résiduelle, le Tardis secouait dans tous les sens provoquant des mini explosions. Je sentis mes cœurs battre et ne put m'empêcher de rire. Les tambours résonnaient dans ma tête, timidement. Presque un murmure dans la nuit. Mais toujours là, toujours... Je ne les avais plus entendus sur Gallifrey mais une fois passer cette brèche ils étaient réapparus, toutefois moins forts qu'à leur habitude, un léger murmure... Je comprenais maintenant, tout était clair, ce signal dans ma tête n'était pas l'origine de ces battements. Lorsque je les avais entendus pour la première fois ils étaient venus à moi et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils ont servi à Rassilon. Ils ont toujours fait parti de moi, ce n'est pas lui qui les as introduit dans ma tête, il s'en est juste servi. Le choc du retour les avaient momentanément fait taire mais la puissance de cette brèche quasi impossible à franchir les avait réveillés, c'était tellement logique ! En fin de compte toute ma vie n'était pas une farce. Pourtant je ne savais pas quoi faire désormais...

Je finis par atterrir non sans mal sur Terre. Il faudrait un petit moment pour que le Tardis s'en remette. Je me relevai et me dirigea vers la porte, appuyant mon front contre elle. Mes cœurs battaient à l'unisson de ces murmures dans ma tête... Un pressentiment m'envahissait, je redoutais de revoir le Docteur autant que je le désirais. Nous avons toujours été liés, comment nos rapports allaient-ils évoluer maintenant ?...  
>J'ouvris finalement la porte du Tardis, j'étais effectivement au XXIe siècle, dans cette bonne vieille ville de Londres. Je respirais l'air frais mais intoxiqué typique des villes de cette planète. Le Tardis n'avait pas atterri en plein centre ville fort heureusement bien qu'apparemment Londres n'était pas censé être ma destination finale, j'aurais en effet dû me poser à Cardiff mais les choses ayant été assez mouvementées, le Tardis avait malencontreusement dévié de sa trajectoire. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, il semblerait qu'il y ait les échos d'une brèche à Cardiff en plein centre ville, cela aurait été gênant d'apparaitre ainsi. Là au moins j'étais tranquille et ne risquait pas d'éveiller l'attention. Je me trouvais sur une colline à proximité de la ville, je n'avais qu'à faire quelques kilomètres pour l'atteindre. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin Big Ben et la Grande Roue. Je retournai à l'intérieur du Tardis, je portais encore les vêtements que l'on donnait aux prisonniers sur Gallifrey, taché de sang qui plus est. Je fis alors un tour au dressing afin de me trouver des vêtements plus XXIe siècle. J'optai finalement pour un jean noir, des chaussures de marche marron foncé, un t-shirt rouge et un sweet à capuche noir. Mes cheveux avaient conservés leur aspect décoloré obtenus lors de ma dernière « régénération ». Je revins dans la salle de contrôle, le Tardis avait pas mal souffert. Avant toute autre chose je devais engager le processus de réparation. Cela me prit deux bonnes heures à appuyer sur des boutons, me battre avec des fils et des câbles, jouer de mon laser sonique, me faufiler sous les panneaux en fer qui faisaient office de sol,... Je devais le laisser se reposer maintenant, je sortis de nouveau et verrouilla la porte derrière moi.<br>Ce pressentiment qui avaient serré mes cœurs à mon arrivée sur Terre revint me titiller, il allait se passer quelque chose bientôt... Depuis ma résurrection les événements prenaient des tournures étranges, qu'est-ce qui m'attendais maintenant !  
>Je fermis les yeux, je sentis une présence familière, celle d'un Time Lord, sans doute le Docteur, cela provenait justement de Londres. Je n'avais peut-être pas dévié de ma trajectoire par hasard, je pris alors le chemin en direction de la ville...<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : la Prophétesse

**Je poste tranquillement ces premiers chapitres, assez courts^^**

* * *

><p>Mon nom est la Prophétesse. Je suis Seigneur du Temps et je vais vous conter mon histoire et comment elle s'achève.<p>

Tout commença lorsqu'à huit ans je fus confrontée à un schisme brut, une déchirure dans l'espace temps dévoilant le Vortex du Temps lui-même. C'est la tradition sur ma planète, Gallifrey, chaque Seigneur du Temps est séparé de sa famille à huit ans et conduit à l'académie. Son entrée au sein de cette académie est marquée par ce rite initiatique bien particulier qui représente une épreuve intense et éprouvante. Bien qu'à huit ans ils nous considèrent assez matures pour y faire face il n'en reste pas moins que ce spectacle ébranle votre esprit et vous pénètre l'âme. Il parait que cela en inspire certains, que d'autres fuient de peur et que d'autres encore deviennent complètement fous.  
>Pour ma part j'ai vu dans le Vortex du Temps quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir et qui m'a glacé le sang, une force qui exerça une emprise terrifiante sur moi et me consuma de l'intérieur. Je parvins à m'en extirper juste à temps, juste avant qu'elle ne me dévore littéralement et qu'elle me fasse sombrer définitivement. Dès lors mes yeux à la base marron devinrent noirs, d'un noir aussi profond que le néant. Et mes cheveux bruns se transformèrent en une cascade enneigée. Mes semblables m'évitèrent prétendant que je n'apporterais que mort et désolation... Pourtant mon peuple n'était pas connu pour ses superstitions hormis certaines prophéties secrètes. Mon esprit avait subi un profond changement, j'étais à la fois ébloui et accablé par les choses qui m'entouraient.<br>Un seul être pouvait comprendre un tant soit peu mon désarroi car lui aussi était un paria, lui aussi avait vécu une expérience terrifiante lors de ses huit ans, contrairement à moi il ne l'avait pas vu mais entendu, il se faisait appeler le Maitre. Un autre, lui aussi paria, l'accompagnait, il se faisait appeler le Docteur. Tous les trois nous restâmes ensemble de nombreuses années, partageant tout. Je les vis s'éloigner doucement l'un de l'autre, leurs idées s'opposèrent et pourtant ils formaient un duo atypique parfait, chacun complétait l'autre. Le Docteur éprouvait une profonde tendresse envers le Maitre, voulant le protéger de tout. Ainsi lorsque nous étions encore très jeune, d'autres enfants de Gallifrey vinrent nous défier, et plus particulièrement le Maitre, le traitant de fou à lier. Le Docteur s'interposait toujours, allant même jusqu'à les frapper pour qu'ils s'en aillent, à cette époque il n'hésitait pas à faire usage de la violence quand cela s'avérer nécessaire il a bien changé depuis... Quoi qu'il en soit les années avançant ils devinrent des ennemis. Bien que je restai auprès du Maitre car il me comprenait mieux que le Docteur, en un sens on avait notre folie en partage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter ces années glorieuses où l'on était inséparables, complices unis à jamais.

Puis vinrent des jours encore plus sombres, la Guerre du Temps. Rassilon à la tête des Seigneurs du Temps et l'Empereur à la tête des Daleks. Ce fut une bataille sanglante, violente, dévastatrice qui plongea Gallifrey dans l'ignominie et la folie. Le Maitre refusa d'en voir davantage et pris la fuite : il me confia qu'il allait se cacher au plus profond de l'univers sous forme humaine afin que l'on ne le découvre jamais. Je le comprenais dans un sens, cette Guerre prenait une tournure des plus inquiétante et Gallifrey et le Président ne l'avait jamais soutenu alors pourquoi se battre pour eux... Moi je décidai de rester, je savais que cette Guerre ne sonnerait pas la fin de ma vie. Je combattis au côté du Docteur qui fut obligé de mettre un terme à toute cette démence en scellant à tout jamais Gallifrey dans cet espace temps.  
>Nous voyageâmes ensemble pendant un moment et ce qui l'avait éloigné du Maitre se reproduisit et nous éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Cette Guerre et sa finalité l'avait marqué au plus profond de son être, je sentais en lui un désir de changement et de savais quelle voie il allait prendre et ce n'était pas cette voie que je voulais pour moi. Il est vrai que la folie et la mégalomanie avaient atteint notre peuple et nous avaient épargné tous les trois : moi, le Maitre et le Docteur. Peut-être parce que nous étions déjà fous à notre façon ! Quoi qu'il en soit je décidai de suivre mon propre chemin et comme dernières paroles je lui déclarai avec un sourire des plus mystérieux que nous ne reverrons, qu'il pouvait en être sûr ! Il m'avait regardé de ses yeux interrogateurs, sachant que si je l'affirmais c'est que cela se produirait, il m'avait sourit à son tour et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes quittés. Pourtant avant de partir, je lui soufflai un peu de cette poussière d'argent que l'on trouvait sur les montagnes de Soulagement de notre regrettée Gallifrey, ainsi il oublierait que j'étais encore vivante. Je le connaissais, il ne me laisserait pas faire ce que j'avais à faire sinon... Bien sûr je ne lui avais pas révélé ce que le Maitre m'avait dit et il le croyait sans doute pris au piège sur Gallifrey avec les autres...<p>

J'ai tenté en vain de retrouver Koschei. Il ne m'avait pas menti, je ne pouvais sentir sa présence nulle part, il avait vraiment choisi le meilleur des endroits pour se terrer sous forme humaine. Quel dommage. J'abandonnai finalement l'idée de pouvoir le revoir, en tout cas pour l'instant.  
>Je parcourus l'univers, ma mélancolie solitaire accentuant un peu plus les sombres penchants de ma personnalité. A l'instar du Maitre j'avais toujours été instable et sensible à la dérive. J'ai commis pas mal de faits que l'on juge dérangé à ses côtés, de même que lors de la Guerre du Temps ma soif de mort avait connu son paroxysme bien que je n'avais pas atteint le même état que Rassilon et ses acolytes, c'était autre chose qui me consumait. Même le Docteur avait aussi commis des fautes impardonnables, d'autant plus lorsqu'il dû prendre cette décision sachant ce qui lui en coûtait. J'appris plus tard que les Daleks n'avaient pas complètement disparu et avait la fâcheuse manie de ne pas vouloir disparaitre définitivement.<br>De mon côté comme je le disais je parcourus l'univers en sachant systématiquement comment éviter de croiser la route du Docteur. On a beau dire que l'espace est vaste et le temps infini, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une rencontre fortuite ! Fort heureusement pour moi mon "don" s'avérait très utile pour ce genre de situation. Je finis un jour par atterrir sur une étrange planète "Thanatos", son nom m'avait inspiré mais lorsque je foulai son sol le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi fut des plus déroutant ; mais après tout avec un nom pareil à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre !  
>Son atmosphère était glaciale, j'apercevais au loin de hautes montagnes cuivrées tandis qu'à mes pieds virevoltaient du sable qui ressemblait davantage à des cendres. Un fleuve écarlate coulait non loin de là. Aucune végétation hormis ces arbres aux formes distordues qui s'élançaient, menaçants, comme s'ils voulaient fondre sur moi ! Le ciel pâle, sans nuages, abritait deux astres, deux soleils, l'un rouge sang et l'autre argentée. Des visions fulgurantes commencèrent à m'apparaitre brutalement, je ne parvins pas à distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient. Elles m'assaillirent de plus en plus. Je sentis un vertige me submergeait et je m'affaissai sur le sol tenant ma tête entre mes mains, je crois que j'ai poussé un hurlement avant de m'effondrer.<p>

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je fus prise d'une migraine lancinante et il me fallut un moment avant de pouvoir reprendre entièrement conscience et découvrir que je ne me trouvais plus dans cette vallée funeste mais enchainée aux parois rocailleuse d'une bâtisse, cela ressemblait fort aux oubliettes d'un château.  
>Je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler ces visions qui m'avaient soudain envahi et fait perdre connaissance. Puis j'aperçus une ombre dissimulée dans un coin de la pièce, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il ne fasse un léger mouvement. Il sortit finalement de sa pénombre, ses yeux étaient comme la braise, rouge feu, lorsqu'il me regarda je me sentis comme transpercer par des flammes de l'intérieur. Ce fut une sensation horrible mais je ne devais pas perdre la face, je continuai à le regarder avec peine. Sa peau était comme ce sable que j'avais vu dehors, on aurait dit de la cendre compactée et il avait des cheveux blancs en bataille. Je me sentis soudain très mal, mes yeux s'embuèrent et une perle cristalline s'échappa de mon œil gauche, je la sentis rouler le long de ma joue et atterrir par terre en un point rouge... du sang. Je regardai de nouveau la silhouette qui me faisait face et qui m'offrait un sourire carnassier laissant découvrir une belle rangée de crocs ! Son sourire m'hypnotisa, on aurait dit une dentition comparable à celle d'un loup garou, c'était terrifiant. Il s'approcha plus près de moi, si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir venir et recula contre le mur dans un mouvement d'effroi.<br>Je devais reprendre le contrôle sur moi : "Qui êtes-vous ?" finis-je par demander d'une voix mal assurée mais néanmoins ferme.  
>Il fit un sourire en coin et plongea son regard encore plus profondément dans le mien. Ces flammes me consumèrent de nouveau, m'étreignirent les cœurs et martelèrent soudainement mon esprit d'images, un flot d'images incessant. Mais je pus cette fois les distinguer plus nettement.<br>Pour résumé je vis son peuple sur cette même planète il y a fort longtemps, les choses étaient bien différentes de ce qu'elles sont maintenant, le sable était argentée et leurs arbres couverts de fins pétales rouges. Le ciel n'avait pas cet aspect terne et décharné mais illuminait toute la vallée. Ces montagnes portaient un manteau argenté à l'instar du sable : c'était un endroit magique, mystique qui me rappela un peu Gallifrey. Ils n'étaient pas une espèce des plus accueillantes mais évoluaient en meute avec leurs règles. Ils chassaient les autres espèces de cette planète pour se nourrir. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce peuple auparavant, ils se faisaient appeler Klamath. Ils pratiquaient des rites anciens mystiques, si je devais les comparer à un autre peuple terrien j'évoquerais les Indiens d'Amérique, avec leurs croyances ancestrales.  
>Puis un cataclysme se produisit, une violente tempête arriva du ciel et dévasta tout, elle dura plusieurs années. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin elle avait recouverte toute cette planète de cendres. Mon interlocuteur, Nashoba, avaient survécu avec deux autres de ses compagnons, ils étaient parvenus à se réfugier dans une grotte et s'était mis en stase le temps de la tempête, les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, la tempête avait été si soudaine et si rapide... Puis ils se sont réveillés mais ils avaient changés comme si la tempête était parvenue à s'infiltrer pernicieusement en eux durant leur sommeil. Nashoba avait alors été submergé par une folie innommable et avait tué et dévoré ses deux compagnons. Il était habité par une force étrange qui le consumait de l'intérieur littéralement, c'est pour cela que ses yeux étaient de braise et sa peau ressemblait à de la cendre.<br>Je le regardai de nouveau : "Mais je ne comprends pas, que me voulez-vous ?"  
>Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien et m'envoya un autre flot d'images.<br>Je vis cette fois la version des événements passés mais comme si je me trouvais au cœur même de la tempête, je sentis cette présence, cette force immatérielle, un être purement spirituel ne possédant pas de corps, je le vit entouré de cette tempête, je le vis dévastait d'autres planètes ne laissant derrière lui que mort et désolation... Il était le Néant, le néant que j'avais aperçu lorsque j'avais huit ans dans le Vortex du Temps, il était là, je me le rappelais maintenant, il s'était insinué en partie en moi et cet être combiné à mes gènes de Seigneurs du Temps m'avait ébranlé, j'avais vu à ce moment là la fin de Gallifrey, je l'avais vu mais mon esprit d'enfant l'avait refusé et oublié.  
>Il était le Néant et on reconnaissait ses enfants à leur chevelure blanche et leurs yeux noirs mais il consumait les êtres et j'allais sans doute finir comme Nashoba. C'est cela qui m'avait conduite ici, j'avais l'avantage d'être Seigneurs du Temps, il m'avait fallu attendre que Gallifrey sombre. Il m'avait fallu attendre de perdre le Maitre puis le Docteur. Il m'avait fallu attendre de me retrouver seule avec moi même, la réponse avait toujours été en moi.<br>Nashoba se consumait, en me voyant il avait cru que j'étais venue pour l'achever. Mais je voulais juste comprendre. Il me montra alors d'autres images, le néant ou quoi que ce soit s'était réveillé il y a plusieurs siècles d'un très long et très profond sommeil, il s'était réveillé et il s'était libéré de ses chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient, il avait été mis en torpeur par un peuple très ancien, plus ancien que les Seigneurs du Temps, plus ancien que la création et peut-être plus ancien que le Temps lui même... Mais le Néant s'était réveillé et était parvenu à se libérer, empli de colère et affamé. Il avait alors commencé à décimer la création discrètement, patiemment. Il s'en nourrissait puis lorsqu'il estimait devoir faire une halte pour éviter de se faire trop remarquer il choisissait des hôtes pour "hiberner" en quelque sorte, en tout cas une partie de lui...  
>Les images s'interrompirent soudainement, je sentis une décharge électrique. Nashoba recula et s'agita dans tous les sens, prenant son crâne dans ses mains, je l'entendis hurler ou bien était-ce dans ma tête... Un froid glacial me parcourut. Il finit par se calmer momentanément, ses yeux rougeoyaient plus intensément. Il me détacha et me transmit un dernier flot d'images. Sa fin était proche et on ne voulait pas qu'il révèle ce qu'il savait. Il me tendit un pendentif étrange de forme sphérique, qui semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir sans pour autant s'ouvrir. Il me prit les mains et je sentis une partie de moi s'échappait mais ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de moi... Il m'offrait un sursis, récupérant un peu de cette essence étrangère et vampirisante, la transférant en lui. Il me donna également des parchemins anciens et m'ordonna de partir, vite, vite. Le Néant allait revenir et cette fois il allait tout dévaster. Sa prochaine cible lui offrirait suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir. J'aperçus la planète en question, baignée de bleue : la Terre... Sa peau commença à se craqueler dangereusement, ses yeux n'étaient plus que rouge flamboyant laissant couler des larmes de sang. Je quittai sa tanière et courra vers mon Tardis. A quelques mètres de celui-ci, j'entendis une explosion et me retourna, c'était fini, il s'était sans doute consumé au point d'imploser et tout emportait autour de lui dans cette explosion. Je pénétrai dans le Tardis et mit le cap sur la Terre !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

**Ce chapitre entremèle les pensée et paroles du Docteur et du Maitre. J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre^^ (et encore le pire ce sera lorsqu'il y aura les trois persos XD) **

* * *

><p>[Docteur] Revoir les Seigneurs du Temps, Rassilon et ... [soupir] Cela m'avait assez décontenancé. Des souvenirs m'étaient alors revenus, cette Guerre du Temps et tout ce qu'elle avait engendré... Je me sentais las, vidé, depuis quelques temps déjà. Moi, Le Docteur, je m'étais targué d'être un bon samaritain mais tout cela ne signifiait pas grand chose au fond ! A quoi bon avoir fait tout cela ! Cela ne changerait rien au passé, ni à l'avenir... Les fautes commises ne seront jamais réparées, ma quête n'avait aucun sens, elle me permettait juste de ne pas sombrer... Mais je commençais à perdre pied, mon visage n'exprimait plus que de l'amertume. On m'avait prédit que ma chanson touchait à sa fin et oui je le ressentais, désespérément... Mais au fond je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas... J'avais été incapable de sauver le Maitre, le seul que je pouvais considérer comme un frère ; j'avais été incapable de sauver ma propre famille ; j'avais été incapable de sauver mon peuple ! Alors à quoi bon tenter de sauver ma propre âme...<br>Les événements de ce jour ne m'ont pas quitté depuis, hantant mon esprit, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs que je pensais avoir suffisamment enfouis au plus profond de moi... J'avais rejoint mon Tardis, fait mes adieux à tous ces compagnons de passage qui m'avaient apporté du réconfort et de la joie mais que je finissais par perdre irrémédiablement... Je me trouvais de nouveau seul, j'errai sur des planètes désertiques, découvrant des paysages époustouflants, essayant d'apaiser mon esprit.  
>Puis j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation, je ne saurais l'expliquer. C'était le genre de sensation que j'éprouvais il y a bien longtemps lorsque je côtoyais une autre Seigneurs du Temps, la Prophétesse. Bizarrement je n'avais plus repensé à elle depuis toutes ces années, depuis la fin de la Guerre... Je me demandais bien pourquoi... Ce pressentiment m'envahit et je m'activai sur le poste de commande du Tardis afin de retourner sur cette planète que j'affectionnais tant, la Terre, au XXIe siècle.<br>Arpenter de nouveau les rues de Londres m'avait manqué je crois. Mais je n'éprouvais plus cet entrain habituel, je sentais que ce qui m'amenait ici était particulier. Ce genre de choses m'arrivait souvent en ce moment... Les événements récents s'enchainaient et me confronter à mes fantômes du passé.  
>Même pas une heure après mon arrivée, je stoppai mon errance, relevant la tête et humant le vent qui caressait mon visage, je ressentais une présence singulière, celle d'un Seigneur du Temps aux alentours de Londres ! Un Seigneur du Temps ! Peut-être le Maitre ! Non c'était impossible, cela voudrait dire qu'il était parvenu à briser le scellé de Gallifrey hors c'était impossible, qui plus est si ça avait été le cas il aurait aussi ramené Rassilon et Gallifrey. Alors de qui s'agissait-il ? Cela m'intrigua au plus haut point, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre et je n'envisageais rien de très rassurant... Je me dirigeai dans sa direction, le sentant se rapprocher également du centre ville de Londres, nous allions surement finir par nous croiser, qui qu'il soit il avait aussi senti ma présence et se dirigeait vers moi.<br>Pendant que je marchais le long des rues, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé, je repensais au Maitre. Je lui devais la vie en quelque sorte. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire, le laisser aller jusqu'au bout de son ultime vengeance. Je m'imaginais toujours pouvoir le sauver, quelle illusion ! Mais je savais que je ne le pouvais plus, que je ne pourrais plus sauver quiconque désormais, comment le pourrais-je ! J'avais fini par perdre tout espoir, toute motivation à continuer la lutte, pourquoi faire ? Pourtant je sentais qu'une chose spéciale se préparer, et ce Seigneur du Temps vers lequel je me dirigeai pourrait sans doute me fournir quelques réponses à toutes ces questions que je me posais, peut-être me redonnera-t-il le goût de reprendre ma quête...  
>Je finis par apercevoir une silhouette au loin, une démarche familière, je continuai d'avancer et au moment où nous sommes arrivés suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour se reconnaitre, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir le souffle coupé ! C'était lui, le Maitre ! Je ne comprenais plus rien, comment pouvait-il être ici ? On se stoppa net, s'observant au loin, il ne semblait pas surpris de me voir, il avait lui aussi senti la présence d'un autre Seigneur du Temps qui ne pouvait être que moi... Mais je savais qu'il était dans le même état que moi, une tension me parcourait, je ressentais des nœuds à l'estomac et ma tête semblait vouloir défaillir... Mes cœurs battaient plus fort que d'habitude, de la joie ? Oui je crois que c'est cela que j'éprouvai en cet instant, mêler avec de l'appréhension et toujours cette amertume qui ne me quittait pas... Je me remis à avancer dans sa direction, il fit de même et lorsque nous arrivâmes face à face, mes yeux s'illuminèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Ses yeux aussi s'étaient illuminés et il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, que je lui rendis sans m'en rendre compte ! Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, face à face, à nous regarder sans un mot, l'émotion était palpable...<p>

[Master] Le revoir, se retrouver de nouveau l'un face à l'autre, j'avais redouté ce moment et pourtant j'eus l'impression qu'il était heureux et soulagé de me revoir. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués, comme ceux d'un homme qui a vu trop de choses, subi trop d'épreuves et qui ne croit plus en rien. Mes cœurs s'étaient accélérer en même temps que mes tambours lorsque je l'avais aperçu au loin. Un immense frisson m'avait alors envahi mêlant appréhension, interrogation et excitation. J'étais je crois heureux de le retrouver, bien que j'avais passé ma vie à vouloir détruire tout ce qui comptait pour lui... Que serais-je sans lui et que serait-il sans moi ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour final... Et je comprenais mieux le sens de ces paroles maintenant, ce retour sur Gallifrey, tout ces évènements improbables m'avaient changé, j'étais perdu, mais peut-être l'avais-je toujours été ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant, on m'offrait une seconde chance, on nous offrait une seconde chance... Pourtant une partie de moi refusait toujours cette possibilité, s'y opposait fermement, tentant de réveiller ces tambours qui même s'ils étaient revenus s'étaient calmés... Etait-ce un signe ? Mes tambours, hymne à la guerre aspiraient-ils à la quiétude ?... J'avais dû mal à l'envisager, cette rage m'ayant toujours guidé, toujours préservé. Mais peut-être avais-je épuisé toute cette rage, peut-être n'était-elle plus qu'un brasier mort qui refusait de s'éteindre, qui voulait brûler une dernière fois... ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un écho de ce qui s'était brisé en moi. Quoi qu'il en soit le Docteur semblait être dans le même état d'incertitude que moi, nous étions tous les deux des âmes égarés qui cherchait un nouveau sens à leur existence, cette dernière ayant vu toutes ces fondations s'ébranlaient douloureusement au fur et à mesure du Temps.

Je me décidais finalement à ouvrir la discussion : "Docteur."

"Maitre." Le silence était brisé. J'avais cru l'espace d'un moment que son apparition n'avait été que cela une apparition tel un fantôme, un fantôme de plus de mon passé qui revenait me tourmenter. Mais lorsque j'entendis le son de sa voix, je ne doutais plus de la réalité de la situation, je ne détachai pas mon regard du sien." Comment est-ce possible ? C'est impossible. Tu ne devrais pas être là."

Son désarroi était tout à fait compréhensible, moi même je n'en revenais toujours pas. "C'est une longue histoire" Je pris un moment pour me remémorer toute cette suite d'événements, j'esquissai un sourire avant de plonger de nouveau mon regard dans le sien. "J'étais sur Gallifrey et disons qu'on m'a gentiment aidé à m'échapper. Mais je te rassure Gallifrey est toujours bloquée dans son scellé et ne reviendra pas."

"Je ne comprend toujours pas. ...C'est elle c'est ça ?" Je ne voyais qu'elle pour avoir pu apporter de l'aide au Maitre sur Gallifrey. Repenser à elle m'était pénible et je sentais cette mélancolie me gagnait de nouveau.

"En effet, j'ai récupérer le Tardis noir. Et je me suis échappé au travers d'une brèche résiduelle, tu vois de quoi il s'agit. Mais c'était très étrange comme si elle avait prévu mon retour et s'était préparée à cela depuis fort longtemps, peut-être même avant la Guerre du Temps..." Je me surprenais à parler avec le Docteur sur le ton de la confidence avec une parfaite confiance, comme si je désirais renouer avec lui...

"Et Rassilon ne s'est douté de rien ? C'est en effet très étrange..." Je repensais à toutes ces choses étranges qui m'étaient arrivés récemment. "Te souviens-tu de la Prophétesse ? J'ai pensé à elle récemment mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir la dernière fois que je l'ai vu..."

La Prophétesse, bien sûr que je me souvenais d'elle ! Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle mais comment aurai-je pu avec tout ce qui s'était passé ! La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était sur Gallifrey, pendant la Guerre du Temps, juste avant que je ne prenne la fuite aux confins de l'univers, puis après je m'étais enfermé dans une vie pathétique d'humain avant d'être finalement réveillé par l'arrivé inopiné du Docteur et ensuite les choses se sont enchainées tellement vite... C'est étrange qu'il ne se souvienne plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, je soupçonnais un coup tordu de sa part, elle avait toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de tourner les situations à son avantage...  
>"Je te l'ai dit, elle avait tout prévu, dans les moindres détails... Et maintenant que tu me reparle de la Prophétesse je me demande si elle n'aurait pas un lien avec tout ça, tu te rappelle ce don si particulier qu'elle détenait. Par ailleurs je me souviens juste qu'elle est resté combattre à tes côtés lors de la Guerre du Temps..." Oui, je lui avais proposé de fuir avec moi mais elle avait refusé. En même temps sa réponse ne m'avait pas surpris, nous avions tous notre propre voie à suivre.<p>

" Oui je me souviens avoir combattu à ses côtés mais c'est tout. Je me souviens avoir été obligé de condamner Gallifrey et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, mais impossible de savoir où elle était à ce moment là... C'est pas vrai !" Je commençais à perdre patience, je ne supportais plus de me sentir désarmé, impuissant, pathétique... Mes yeux s'embuèrent malgré moi mais cela n'alla pas plus loin, je repris le contrôle sur mes émotions, je ne devais pas craquer.

Mon regard s'attrista, voir le Docteur ainsi me touchait plus que ça ne devrait. Je voulus me rapprocher de lui mais retins cet élan inhabituel chez moi qui retomba vite en désuétude.  
>"Que proposes-tu ?"<br>"J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, le genre de pressentiment qui m'a immédiatement rappelé la Prophétesse et que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis longtemps... Cela m'a conduit ici, et je t'ai trouvé. Ca ne doit pas être une coïncidence. Quelque chose va se produire bientôt dans les alentours et je veux être là quand cela arrivera." Voilà au moins une chose dont j'étais sûr !  
>"Très bien. Moi aussi j'ai eu un pressentiment en revenant sur Terre. Que crois-tu que cela soit ?" Je m'attendais à tout, mais après le retour funeste et éphémère de Gallifrey je crois que plus rien ne pourrais me surprendre.<br>"Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça risque d'être énorme." Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui nous attendais, et cela me faisait une peur bleue. Cette affreuse sensation de mal être que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais cru mourir me tiraillait toujours...  
>Je sentais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand chose pour se laisser sombrer, je l'avais déjà vu dans ses noirs penchants mais cette mélancolie dévorante dont il souffrait était encore pire...<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Réunion de famille

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

><p><em>[Prophétesse]<em>

Une fois à l'intérieur du Tardis, je pus reprendre mes esprits ou tout du moins essayer. La tournure que prenait mon existence commençait à se profiler plus clairement, et cela augmenta en quelques sorte mon don, je me sentais plus clairvoyante que jamais. Des souvenirs enfouis, des événements clé de ma vie remontaient tout à coup à la surface. Tandis que le Tardis voguait au travers de l'univers pour atteindre sa destination, je pris un moment pour étudier les parchemins que Nashoba m'avait remis. Ils étaient vraiment très anciens, dans un dialecte que même le Tardis ne parvenait pas à traduire, il s'agissait vraiment d'un peuple séculaire. Me voilà bien ! Comment allais-je faire pour savoir ce qu'ils renfermaient si je ne pouvais même pas les traduire !... Je trouverais bien une solution, il le fallait.

C'était déconcertant, cette mésaventure sur Thanatos avec son lot de révélations ne m'avait pas si effondrée que cela, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su mais qu'un voile imperceptible me l'avait subtilement dissimulé jusqu'alors. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me sentais sereine, mais inconsciemment je savais comment les choses allaient évoluer et se finir, et mon esprit l'avait très bien assimilé et accepté, si bien que lorsque cela arrivera à ma conscience je ne serais pas abasourdie mais résolue. Je fixai le pendentif sphérique que j'avais récupéré et mit autour de mon cou, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je ne pouvais l'ouvrir, j'étais pourtant absolument certaine qu'il possédait un mécanisme d'ouverture mais impossible d'y parvenir… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était lié aux parchemins, lorsque je voulus l'analyser avec le Tardis, ce dernier avait eu une étrange réaction et s'était quelque peu emballé alors je n'avais pas insisté. Je me demandais maintenant comment Nashoba avait eu tous ces objets en sa possession, il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de m'en dire davantage et je craignais que ce temps me manque pour découvrir tous les rouages dissimulés derrière toute cette histoire.

J'avais fait un étrange rêve la nuit précédent mon arrivée sur Thanatos, j'avais rêve du Maitre et du Docteur. Mais je ne me le rappelais que maintenant. Je me tenais face au Maitre, enfin sa nouvelle apparence (fort agréable soit dit en passant), qui se trouvait sur Gallifrey enchainé et torturé. Parallèlement je voyais le Docteur dans son Tardis, sous sa nouvelle apparence (fort agréable aussi) il était perdu, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et tout se disloquait autour de lui. Puis je me vis, le visage dans mes mains qui s'abaissèrent lentement, mes yeux clos s'ouvrirent soudainement dévoilant des yeux rouges qui se mirent à saigner, puis mon corps tomba lentement en poussières. Je me rappelais également que le lendemain je me sentais fatiguée comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, je me doutais qu'il s'était produit autre chose, j'avais eu la sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de mon énergie comme s'il elle s'était volontairement envolé ailleurs, pour atteindre d'autre personnes, peut-être le Docteur et le Maitre afin de les mettre sur ma route, peut-être les trouverais-je en chemin… Oui j'en avais l'intime conviction, je ne tarderais pas à les revoir ! Cette idée me remplit d'espoir ! Je savais qu'avec eux à mes côtés de nouveau tout serait possible ! Mais cela m'attrista également car cela voulait dire aussi que ce serait la dernière fois que je l'ai verrais…  
>Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigea vers le poste de commande, je ne devais plus y penser. J'aperçus la Terre sur le moniteur, j'allais bientôt y être…<br>Je me posai enfin sur Terre, à Londres, c'était dans cette ville que tout convergeait. Je me rappelais y avoir fait un saut une fois en 1888, j'y avais rencontré une personne forte intéressante qui marqua son époque et l'histoire criminelle ! Mais tout cela était loin maintenant, ce fut l'une de mes premières destination après avoir quitté le Docteur, une curiosité malsaine que je me devais d'assouvir et qui fut comme je le disais forte intéressante…

Je sortis du Tardis un bref instant prendre un peu l'air, je me dirigeai ensuite dans un café tout près et commanda une boisson chaude. Nous étions au mois de Décembre, l'hiver s'était installé recouvrant la ville de son manteau glacial, il ne neigeait pas encore et peut-être qu'il ne neigerait pas, la météo se détraquait depuis plusieurs décennies sur cette planète. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant quand on voyait la manière dont ses habitants se comportaient. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi le Docteur s'était entiché de cette planète ! Il est vrai qu'elle possède un certain potentiel et que tous ses habitants ne sont pas dénués de ressources mais cette espèce est têtue et semble prendre un malin plaisir à s'autodétruire. A quoi bon tenter de la sauver et de la faire évoluer si seulement une poignée est réceptive au bon sens… Personnellement je ne me serais pas attardée, il y a des espèces qui vaillent bien plus la peine que l'on se batte pour elles… J'avais effectué certaines recherches sur les activités du Maitre et du Docteur sur cette planète, qui bien qu'elle abrite des êtres inférieurs semble pour autant être un point de convergence très particulier de l'univers. J'appris beaucoup de choses passionnantes, il s'en était passé des évènements sur cette planète et cela semblait s'intensifier au fil du temps. Le Maitre avait du rester en sommeil bien longtemps, car je n'avais vu fait mention d'aucun autre Seigneur du Temps, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, hormis le Docteur avant il y a peu. Les évènements récents que tout le monde tentait d'oublier et n'évoquait jamais avaient tout particulièrement attiré mon attention, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir été là à ce moment là… Peut-être aurai-je pu faire la différence… Oh ce n'était en rien prétentieux de ma part, je ne me prétendais pas être meilleure, mais j'aurais pu y jouer mon rôle et cela aurait pu changer le scénario de cette tragique histoire revenue d'entre les morts et retournée en enfer. Mais à ce moment là j'étais moi-même très occupée avec une affaire des plus délicates qui avait failli me coûter la vie et qui avait alors mobilisée cette énergie qui me permettait d'exploiter mon don pour pouvoir me tirer des situations de ce genre. Cela se passait à l'autre bout de l'univers, j'en avais ressentis les échos mais n'avait pas pu y prendre part, pourtant je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une chose importante en rapport avec les Seigneurs du Temps… Peu importe on ne refait pas le passé, je n'y avais pas ma place, il était trop tôt, c'est ainsi.  
>Tandis que j'étais plongée dans toutes ces pensées, j'avais sentis la présence de deux autres Seigneurs du Temps dans la ville, à n'en pas douter il s'agissait du Docteur et du Maitre, mes anciens comparses ! Je me réjouissais à cette nouvelle ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, je le savais déjà mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de ressentir de la joie, de l'excitation, un moment de bonheur à venir avant…<br>Je restai dans ce café commandant cette fois une boisson plus corsée en attendant qu'ils viennent à moi. J'imaginais déjà leur tête lorsqu'ils me verront ! Ils devaient se douter que c'était moi, après tout je les avais conduits jusqu'ici. Mes cœurs commencèrent à battre plus fort, je ressentais une certaine tension grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait les rapprochant de moi.

* * *

><p><em>[Docteur]<em>

Nous venions à peine de terminer notre conversation que je ressentis de nouveau la présence d'un autre Seigneurs du temps ! C'était un comble moi qui avait toujours cru que j'étais le dernier, qui avait toujours voulu trouver quelqu'un comme moi pour ne plus être seul, voilà que deux Seigneurs du Temps se présentaient à moi, sans compter bien évidemment l'incident du retour momentané de Gallifrey et tout ce qui avait précédé et suivi cet évènement.  
>Nous nous tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre au même moment, échangeant un même regard. Je retrouvais cette complicité qui nous avait toujours unis même dans l'adversité et dans nos batailles. Je le vis esquisser un sourire tout cela semblait l'amuser, bien que je percevais également une différence dans sa façon d'être, il était en quelque sorte assagi, calmé, moins impulsif, moins destructeur. Je m'imaginais très bien voyager de nouveau avec lui, comme j'avais voulu le faire lors de son premier retour mais il n'était à ce moment là pas prêt pour ça. Je le sentais prêt maintenant. Mais je me laisser divaguer là, il me fallait revenir au présent, à la réalité de cet instant.<p>

_[Master]_

Nous nous étions tournés l'un vers l'autre au même moment, échangeant un regard complice que seuls ceux qui se connaissent parfaitement peuvent échanger sans avoir besoin de parler ou faire le moindre geste. Il était je dois l'avouer agréable de retrouver ce lien entre nous, à l'époque où nous étions encore amis. Et pourtant même lorsque je me suis détourné de lui pour l'affronter, il est demeuré l'un des rares à me connaitre réellement. La vie est étrange parfois.  
>Cette présence, cet autre Seigneurs du Temps, c'était surement la Prophétesse, nous en étions arrivés à la même conclusion cela ne faisait aucun doute. J'aurais aimé la revoir plus tôt mais les fils de la destinée ont leurs caprices c'est bien connu, caprices que même un Seigneur du temps ne peut déjouer, et pourtant dieu sait que je me suis battu toute ma vie pour aller à l'encontre de ce genre de fatalités contraignantes. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, nous étions différents.<p>

_[Docteur]_

Nous priment le chemin en direction de la ville sans échanger un mot. Je sentais mes cœurs battre en même temps que les siens. Tout cela m'avait redonné espoir et l'envie de cesser mon errance sordide. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter un retournement de situation, comme le sol s'ébranlant soudainement sous mes pieds, ou le ciel se déchirant en un éclair.

_[Prophétesse]_

Enfin je les aperçus à travers la fenêtre du café, je me sentais tellement excitée, mes cœurs battaient la chamade, mon sang bouillonnait, une tension extrême parcourait tout mon être allant jusqu'à me faire légèrement trembler ! Je respirai profondément tentant de calmer un peu cette vague de chaleur qui m'envahissait. Ils m'avaient vus et reconnut, nos regards s'étaient croisés ranimant les étincelles du passé. Puis ils sont entrés dans le bar, je me suis alors levée pour les accueillir.

_[Master]_

Je suis arrivé face à elle, elle n'avait quasiment pas changé, toujours cette longue chevelure blanche et ses yeux d'un noir intense, même les régénérations ne pouvaient les modifier. J'étais heureux de la revoir, elle demeurait la seule véritable compagne que j'ai jamais eu. Nous avons partagé et vécu tant de choses ensemble. Bien que sa folie s'était toujours exprimée plus subtilement que la mienne, elle ne m'avait jamais jugé et toujours compris. Je restai un moment à savourer ces retrouvailles. J'aimais beaucoup son nouveau look : une robe noire simple et délicate, des Doc Martens montantes bordeaux et un gilet de laine de mi longueur pourpre.

_[Docteur]_

C'était donc bien elle, la Prophétesse, qui avait fait que je revienne ici. J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais j'étais avant tout nostalgique et content, nous étions de nouveau réunis tous les trois comme autrefois. Cette sensation que j'éprouvais à cet instant, à cette perspective je ne saurais la décrire aves justesse, aucun mot ne convient. Cela signifiait encore plus pour le Maitre car s'il existait une personne qui soit plus proche de lui que moi c'était bien elle.  
>Elle nous souri avant de nous prendre dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. Elle commença par moi, ce geste me réchauffa les cœurs, j'étais très ému et cela se voyait.<br>- « Docteur, c'est toi qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi en ce moment. »  
>Elle me regarda prenant mon visage dans ses mains.<br>« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta chanson va se finir mais l'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas. D'autres épreuves t'attendent, mais aussi d'autres joies. »  
>Elle me souri de nouveau. Au son de ces paroles je me senti déconcerté. Et tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le Maitre je demeurai immobile comme figé par le son de ces mots que mon esprit méditait.<p>

_[Master]_

Elle s'approcha de moi après avoir révélé, comme à son habitude de manière mystérieuse, la destinée du Docteur. Elle me prit dans ses bras, je respirai son odeur.  
>- « Tu m'a manqué Koshei. Mais je n'ai jamais douté de l'arrivée de cet instant bien que je ne pensais pas devoir attendre si longtemps. »<br>Très peu de gens m'appelaient ainsi, par mon véritable prénom. Je le considérai comme une marque d'affection toute particulière.  
>- « Je me réjouit de te revoir, Satinka. »<br>Elle me regarda, un sourire en coin, que je lui rendis puis elle nous invita à nous asseoir à sa table, ce que nous fîmes.  
>- « Je sais que je vous prend au dépourvu et que vous devez avoir un tas de question, surtout toi Docteur. Mais vous vous doutez que ce qui m'amène ici est très grave. »<p>

_[Prophétesse]_

Je leur racontai alors toute l'histoire, mes rêves, mes pressentiments qui tracèrent un chemin jusque Thanatos et ses révélations des plus inquiétantes. Ils m'écoutèrent avec attention ne m'interrompant que pour développer certains points de mon récit. Le Docteur semblait s'être remis de mes paroles de retrouvailles et prêt à agir. De même que le Maitre comprenait l'ampleur de tout cela et qu'il fallait le stopper.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premier contact

_**CHAPITRE CINQ**_

[Prophétesse]  
>Mais avant toute autre chose il nous fallait comprendre ces parchemins pour mieux connaitre notre ennemi et comment le mettre en déroute. Nous étions retourné dans mon Tardis afin d'être dans un environnement plus propice à la réflexion. Le Docteur semblait tout aussi perplexe que moi. Puis finalement il se rappela un évènement similaire qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses voyages, une force retenue prisonnière depuis fort longtemps par un peuple ancien, elle avait pris possession d'humain qui se mettait à écrire dans un dialecte inconnu, même du Tardis. Au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait son récit je commençais à percevoir là où il voulait en venir, c'était en effet évident ! Les réponses se trouvaient en moi puisque j'avais une partie de cette force inconnue en moi depuis des siècles. Il fallait juste trouver le moyen d'y accéder en espérant que ce moyen serait assez puissant, il ne fallait pas oublier que Nashoba avait récupéré une partie de cette essence elle était donc moins présente qu'auparavant.<p>

[Doctor]  
>Je m'étais senti impuissant ces derniers temps et cette histoire soulevait encore des problèmes mais j'étais parvenu à trouver un début de solution, j'avais repris du service, je ne me laisserais plus dépasser par les évènements ! Mais lorsque l'on commence à déterrer une idée d'autres problèmes viennent la contrecarrer… La Prophétesse soulevait un point important, comment allions nous accéder à cette infime partie de son inconscient ? Je continuais à me triturer les méninges, j'avais forcément dans mes voyages une réponse à cette question…<p>

[Master]  
>Je les voyais tous les deux réfléchir, se réjouir d'une idée puis se raviser d'un nouveau problème mais jamais ils ne s'avouaient vaincus ou la mine dépitée. Je n'avais hélas aucune aide à leur fournir, ma mise en sommeil avait perduré trop longtemps pour que j'ai suffisamment vogué à travers l'univers à la rencontre de peuples ou d'artefacts qui soient assez puissants pour réaliser une telle entreprise. Je voyais le Docteur qui me regardait comme si il cherchait l'inspiration en moi… Je m'arrêtai sur son regard et son visage fixe, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Puis je vis soudain une illumination naitre timidement avant de s'accroitre pour finir par ne plus voir qu'elle sur ses traits.<p>

[Doctor]  
>- « Mais oui ! Voilà, c'est ça la solution ! »<p>

En cherchant l'inspiration mon regard s'était posé sur le Maitre et cela m'avait fait repenser à sa résurrection, au moment où je l'avais entrevu, lorsque je me trouvais dans le domaine des Oods. Voilà un peuple qui possédait une force spirituelle incomparable. Ils sauraient pénétrer dans l'esprit de la Prophétesse pour y déceler ce qui y était dissimulé, en tout cas ils avaient leurs chances et je n'avais pas d'autre idée. Je leur en fis part et ils semblaient prêt à tenter le coup, nous n'avions pas mieux pour le moment. Puisque nous étions dans le Tardis de la Prophétesse nous restâmes ici et priment le chemin vers le domaine des Oods.  
>Voyager ainsi, avec deux autres Seigneurs du Temps, et pas n'importe lesquels, c'était magique ! L'un des meilleurs moments de mon existence. Tandis que nous pilotions le Tardis, on sentait dans l'air une atmosphère chaleureuse et pétillante qui venait un peu contrebalancer cette situation noire qui nous occupait.<br>Puis nous sommes arrivés à destination, le domaine des Oods. L'endroit n'avait guère changeait depuis la dernière fois. Une cité lumineuse entourée de montagnes enneigées et d'un linceul blanc. Ood Sigma se tenait non loin de là, comme s'il se doutait de notre venue. Mon idée semblait être judicieuse.

[Prophétesse]  
>Je me rappelai avoir déjà vu cette cité auparavant… Mais oui je l'avais rêvé elle aussi ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir de mes songes depuis quelques temps, habituellement je me souvenais toujours de ce genre de prémonitions nocturnes. Paradoxalement mon don semblait plus fort mais cela ne faisait que montrait ses faiblesses récentes. Dans ce rêve je me trouvais ici, seule, comme si tout ce qui m'entourait tournoyait autour de moi, comme si le paysage n'en finissait pas. Puis un tourbillon noir provenant du sol a surgi et m'a enlacée, dessinant des spirales autour de moi de bas en haut. Il était composé de cendres, de terre et de neige avant de n'être plus que de la cendre. Puis il s'est mis à tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite, mes cheveux s'étaient soulevés au dessus de ma tête par le souffle, vu de l'extérieur le spectacle devait être à la fois beau et effrayant. Les cendres du tourbillon ont commencé à s'insinuer en moi par les yeux, le nez et la bouche avant d'être totalement aspirées. Mes yeux sont devenus entièrement noirs, mes cheveux sont retombés sur mes épaules et mon dos et j'ai prononçais quelques mots dans un dialecte inconnu et pourtant je comprenais leur signification.<p>

Cela disait : « Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le Premier et le Dernier, le Principe et la Fin. »  
>Je me suis rappelé ce rêve comme si il ressurgissait sous forme de rêve éveillé, comme si j'avais été projeté dans cette reviviscence. Et lorsque cela s'est terminé, j'ai manqué de perdre pied.<br>Le Ood qui nous avait rejoint m'a alors regardé en affirmant « Suivez moi, il est plus que temps. Vous devez lire au plus profond de votre âme pour découvrir le remède. »

A ces paroles je le suivis sans dire un mot, le Docteur et le Maitre firent de même, abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se produire juste avant, car apparemment j'avais fait plus que rêver éveillée...

[Master]  
>Je m'étais souvent plaint de mes tambours dans ma tête mais Satinka semblait plus mal lotit que moi en définitive. Une force ancienne et étrangère la dévorait de l'intérieur et elle possédait en elle une partie de ce qu'elle était, cela devait être très dérangeant. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, ce mauvais pressentiment que j'avais ressenti en revenant sur Terre je le ressentais de nouveau, j'étais persuadé qu'il était lié à Satinka. Elle avait toujours préféré dissimuler certains faits, surtout ceux la concernant et je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Certes nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de prendre un instant pour discuter, mais dès que ce moment se présentera je n'en démordrais pas avant qu'elle me révèle la vérité. En attendant nous avions fort à faire.<p>

[Doctor]  
>Une fois arrivés dans la cité des Oods, ils nous conduisirent jusqu'à leur sage, en plein air, entouré d'autres de ses semblables autour d'un feu. Ils semblaient procéder à une sorte de rite spirituel.<br>Je me retrouvais de nouveau ici, et encore une fois pour de funestes raisons. Le Doyen des Ood et ses adeptes en cercle autour du feu, auquel nous nous joignirent. Cette scène était identique à celle que j'avais vécue quelques temps auparavant. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, nous tenant les mains, puis le Doyen qui avait conservé les yeux fermés depuis notre arrivée comme s'il était en pleine méditation, les rouvrit enfin en direction de la Prophétesse, nous nous lâchèrent alors les uns les autres.

[Prophétesse]  
>Ces yeux me transpercèrent presque mais pas d'une manière agressive, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui cherche à lire en eux. Puis il m'invita à le suivre, ce que je fis en silence. Il m'emmena non loin de là où nous étions, dans une crevasse à l'abri des regards, des vapeurs étranges s'échappaient d'un petit cratère auprès duquel nous nous installèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi, je savais pertinemment que cette tentative risquée et improbable nécessitait la plus grande des concentrations et ne pouvait se faire en groupe. Cette vapeur devait nous aider à y parvenir, une sorte de drogue intense si vous préférez afin de nous libérer de toutes ces entraves érigées par notre inconscient. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et ferma ses yeux, je fis de même. Nous devions faire le vide absolu en nous, nous détacher de tout le reste et ouvrir notre esprit.<br>Après quelques instants je commençai à ressentir une grande sérénité m'envahir, je m'étais projeté au plus profond de moi et je me trouvais seule dans une obscurité infinie. Puis j'aperçus au loin un point lumineux, le Ood sans dire un mot m'invita à suivre ce point. Je m'exécutais, j'avançais lentement et doucement vers ce point qui prenait de l'ampleur. Plus je progressais et plus l'obscurité se dissipait dévorée par un halo de lumière pâle, lorsque j'atteignis ma destination ce fut pour découvrir mon Tardis, la lumière provenait de derrière la porte que j'ouvris, je fus d'abord ébloui, enveloppée par cet halo puis son éclat diminua et je réalisa que je ne me trouvait pas à l'intérieur du Tardis mais dans une salle rustique au centre de laquelle trônait un autel en pierre sur lequel était gravé le même dialecte que sur les parchemins, ces derniers se trouvaient d'ailleurs posés sur cet autel, ouverts sur une page particulière. Je me rapprochai et au moment où je tendis ma main vers les parchemins je fus tout à coup transportée dans un autre endroit.  
>Rien de particulier à noter sur ce nouvel environnement hormis qu'il était d'une stérilité inouïe, aucun décor, aucun objet, aucune délimitation, tout ce que je pouvais en dire c'est que mes pieds prenaient bien appui sur un sol mais à part ça impossible de dire où il commençait et où il s'arrêtait… je sentais dans l'atmosphère une senteur particulière, glaciale, malsaine et pourtant pure et naturelle, un frisson intense me parcourut. Puis j'aperçus une silhouette s'esquissait devant moi tel un spectre faisant son apparition, je lâchai un hoquet d'effroi lorsqu'elle devint plus nette, mon reflet trait pour trait excepté une chose ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs… Cela ne devait guère m'étonner au final, j'étais dans mon inconscient après tout… Mais se retrouver face à sa copie conforme avouez que cela a de quoi ébranler l'espace de quelques secondes.<br>Je me décidai alors à engager la conversation avec moi-même !  
>- « Qui es-tu ?… ou plutôt qu'es-tu ? »<br>Mon double m'offrit un sourire des plus provocateurs avant de me répondre d'une voix rauque et métallique :  
><em> - « Mais je suis toi voyons ! »<em>  
>Je n'étais pas dupe !<br>- « Vous êtes le Néant. »  
><em> - « C'est ainsi que certains me nomment en effet. Mais je suis bien plus que cela. Le Néant en tant que tel ne pourrait être doué de conscience, ne crois-tu pas ?<br>Au final cette appellation ne reflète rien de plus que la conséquence de ma présence. »_  
>- « Ca ne vous rend que d'autant plus dangereux.<br>Comment vous êtes vous libéré de vos chaînes ? »  
><em> - « Si je te le révélais tu ne me croirais pas… mais puisque tu insistes. »<em>

Mon interlocuteur m'assaillit de visions étranges, d'une telle clarté que cela aurait pu me paraitre être la réalité tangible se déroulant sous mes yeux ! Je me trouvais manifestement dans un temple en ruines, datant d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue et oubliée de tous, méconnue même des Seigneurs du Temps ! Un symbole étrange marqué le sol au centre de la pièce, il était entouré de sept colonnes de pierres sur lesquelles étaient gravées des inscriptions dans ce dialecte ancien, je ne pouvais pas les examiner mais je remarquais néanmoins sur deux de ces colonnes, celles qui se dressaient le plus face à moi, une embrasure particulière comme si elles pouvaient se combiner avec une autre pièce de même forme.  
>Puis quelqu'un pénétra dans le temple, qui que soit cette personne elle était de haute stature et encapuchonnée, une cape noire descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles recouvrant tout son corps, il transportait avec lui un sac en toile marron duquel il sortit sept artefacts de formes différentes qu'il disposa sur les sept embrasures correspondantes qu'offraient les sept colonnes de pierres. J'entendis un mécanisme s'enclenchait au fur et à mesure qu'il introduisait les artefacts tandis qu'il psalmodiait des incantations. Je ne saurais dire si cela nécessitait un arrangement dans un ordre défini mais ça me paraissait évident. Une fois son rituel achevait il se plaça au centre du symbole inscrit au sol, sortit un athamé de sous sa cape tout en continua à psalmodier et lorsqu'il se tut enfin il se trancha la gorge. Le sang s'écoula le long des interstices du symbole et lorsque la dernière goutte s'échappa de ce corps étendu sans vie, le mécanisme qui n'avait pas cessé de faire entendre ses rouages se tut à son tour dans un dernier cliquetis.<br>Peu de temps après de la fumée noire commença à s'échapper des interstices du symbole, de plus en plus, jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement le centre de la pièce. Puis finalement elle investit le corps inerte du sacrifié pour en prendre possession, la capuche retomba alors laissant apparaitre des cheveux écarlates qui se peignirent en blanc, la silhouette se retourna dévoilant le visage d'une femme aux yeux entièrement noirs _« Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le Premier et le Dernier, le Principe et la Fin. Je suis enfin libéré de ses chaînes ! »__._ Elle avait dit ça comme si elle s'adressait réellement à moi, m'offrant un sourire carnassier semblable à celui de Nashoba…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Révélations

**_CHAPITRE SIX_**

_**[Prophétesse]**_ Je ne pensais pas que fouiller dans les méandres de mon esprit et accéder à cette entité parasite serait aussi aisé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me reçoive ainsi, je ne m'imaginais même pas le rencontrer et converser avec lui. Cela peut paraitre invraisemblable, encore plus concernant ses dires mais je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Les choses sont rarement ce que l'on croit qu'elles soient. Ainsi le peuple de Nashoba avait réveillé ce mal ancestral, j'ignore même commentle nommer. J'avais obtenu des réponses mais de nouvelles questions se dressaient.

_ - Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai laissé ce Klamath en vie !_ _Me considères-tu si stupide que ça ! Je veux corser le jeu, rendre l'affrontement intéressant. Te laisser des indices, te faire miroiter des solutions, c'est tellement plus amusant que de simplement tout ravager. _

Ces dernières paroles emplies de hargne et de suffisance m'avaient révoltée ! Alors ce n'était qu'un jeu, toutes ces vies déjà prises et celles menacées ne signifiaient rien si ce n'est les coups sur un plateau d'échec. Mais à avoir trop de suffisance on se brûle les ailes, je saurais prendre cette entité à son propre jeu ! Ces indices aussi maigres soient-ils nous les exploiterons plus que de raison et nous réussirons à trouver les failles dans son plan si parfait et arrogant.

Je sentais que mon esprit commençait à faiblir, beaucoup d'épreuves en si peu de temps, et pourtant il me restait encore des choses à découvrir, il ne m'avait pas dévoilé tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Une dernière vision, celle de la sacrifiée possédée quittant le temple et refermant les portes massives avec une clé toute particulière, à bien y regarder il s'agissait de ce pendentif récupéré sur Thanatos. Puis elle leva ses mains perpendiculairement à son corps, paumes ouvertes avant de les rabattre devant elle, emportant au passage le sable déployé autour du monument qui vint l'ensevelir.

Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers la cité des Klamath pour tout détruire, lentement, consciencieusement…  
>La vue de ce génocide, comme si j'y étais, me serra les cœurs douloureusement, mon esprit fut pris d'une violente migraine et la connexion fut rompue. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que je m'évanouissais net.<p>

_**[Master]**_ Tandis que Satinka dormait d'un repos bien mérité, je mettais posé dans un coin non loin de là où on l'avait installé, attendant son réveil. Des souvenirs, auxquels je n'avais plus repensé, réapparaissaient des tréfonds de ma mémoire, faisant ressurgir un passé lointain sur Gallifrey. C'est comme si cela faisait parti d'une autre vie, celle d'une autre personne qui pourtant trouvait sa place en moi.

Je me rappelais cette époque révolue où moi et Satinka étions inséparables, nous appartenions à la maison des Prydonians et plus spécifiquement à la bande Deca avec le Docteur et quelques autres, nous représentions à la fois les puissants et les parias de la civilisation de Gallifrey.

Elle et moi avions en commun notre"mésaventure" lors du rite de passage, on nous avait toujours considérés comme des anomalies ! Se retrouver confronté au Vortex du Temps ne laissait pas de place à la demi mesure, soit on fuyait, soit on s'émerveillait, soit on plongeait dans la folie totale mais ce qui nous arriva en inquiéta certains, ils y voyaient un mauvais présage et ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort bien que je n'ai jamais considéré qu'il existait une relation entre la chute de Gallifrey et notre spécificité.

Satinka avait toujours été de nature mystérieuse, elle rêvait toutes les nuits comme personne, voyant des choses à venir, petites ou grande c'est ainsi qu'elle prit le surnom de Prophétesse.

Ce don si particulier qu'elle avait, elle ne put jamais le contrôler, tout comme moi et ces tambours résonnant dans ma tête. Elle, n'entendait pas des bruits mais voyais des choses étranges, incompréhensibles auxquelles elle tentait de donner un sens tant bien que mal. Certaines trouvaient une explication et une application tangible différée parfois dans le temps, d'autres demeuraient obscures. Cette spécificité propre à nous deux nous rapprocha et il se tissa entre nous dès les premiers instants une connexion, un lien particulier. Même si nous appartenions à une bande, nous étions toujours à part dans notre propre relation en plus de celle avec les autres bien sûr celle qui nous liait au Docteur avait aussi une place particulière mais c'était différent, il y avait d'un côté notre trio et de l'autre notre relation privilégiée. Evidemment j'ai toujours entretenue une relation spéciale avec le Docteur, nous étions complémentaires et opposés et pourtant jamais ce lien entre nous ne s'est rompu, il a pu évoluer, aboutissant à des batailles violentes mais jamais, jamais il ne s'est rompu, même dans la mort… Celui qui me liait à Satinka était différent, on partageait une malédiction qui nous avait certes rapprochés mais elle ne fit pas tout, au-delà de ça on se reflétait l'un dans l'autre, à la manière d'un miroir, image pas totalement parfaite de soi, on se ressemblait par beaucoup d'aspects mais des dissonances très nettes existaient également entre nous.

Beaucoup estimèrent à un moment de ma vie que j'étais devenu un monstre, un sociopathe dénué de sentiments mais même si j'ai fait des choses abjects dans ma vie, même si j'ai causé mort et désolation, je n'ai jamais été dénué de sentiments, seulement certains d'entre eux dominaient tout les autres. Quelques rares personnes à certaines occasions parvenaient à les calmer, laissant apparaitre ceux qui s'y dissimulaient.

Je me rappelais notamment ce jour où un autre Seigneur du Temps m'avait défié d'un duel à l'épée, je l'avais évidemment vaincu en prenant mon temps, l'écorchant à plusieurs endroits. Même lorsqu'il fut à terre je n'en démordais pas, j'aurais pu le tuer, empêcher sa régénération. Mais Satinka s'était alors interposée, elle avait posé sa main sur mon bras et m'avait regardé de ses yeux d'ébène, d'une voix douce elle m'avait simplement murmuré « stop ». Je ne saurais décrire l'intensité de son regard, et sa douceur pourtant ferme lorsqu'elle prononça ces quatre lettres mais je m'interrompis et me détourna, avec elle à mes côtés. 

_**[Doctor]**_ Je regardais le Maitre plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait vraiment changé. Je crois que les dernières épreuves que nous avons vécues ensemble, notamment cet affrontement final avec Rassilon auront eu raison de ses sombres penchants. Au fond ces tambours, cet hymne à la guerre avait guidé chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses actes, au-delà même d'une simple excuse source de tous ces maux, il y puisé une force qui lui permettait d'avancer même si cela devait se traduire par la destruction, alternative pour ne pas lui-même disparaitre. On devait tous trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, encore plus pour nous qui sommes quasi éternels, comment ne pas se prendre pour un dieu, comment ne pas se laisser dévaster par toutes ces épreuves.

Certains diront qu'il suffirait de mettre fin à sa vie mais cela serait la pire des possibilités car même si la souffrance nous enlace, la vie est trop précieuse pour y mettre fin ainsi ; même si cela signifie lutter, courir toujours, subir les pires douleurs, tant qu'il existe une raison, quelque chose qui mérite que l'on reste se battre pour elle alors rien n'est perdu. Ce fut mon choix, j'ai décidé de rester et de me battre, non pas seulement parce que j'étais le dernier de ma race, mais parce que la vie est trop précieuse, et si je peux contribuer à la sauver, à l'améliorer, à la protéger, d'elle-même parfois, alors ma vie n'aura pas été inutile et je continuerais d'endurer les peines et la douleur pour apaiser celle d'autrui. Ces derniers temps j'ai douté, qui ne l'aurait pas fait, mais je comprends maintenant tout l'enjeu, je dois survivre, ma quête n'est pas finie, pas encore.

Le Maitre aussi a survécu, contre toute attente, il a fini par prendre conscience que sa raison n'était pas la plus judicieuse et même si il ne sera jamais un bon samaritain, la voie de la destruction n'est plus la sienne, c'est désormais la voie de la rédemption. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en lui, lorsque je sortis de la Guerre du Temps, le sang sur mes mains qui avait ébranlé toutes mes convictions.

J'avais envie d'être là pour lui, de l'aider à avancer sur ce nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait à lui, mais je ne devais pas m'emballer trop vite, ils nous restaient encore beaucoup à faire, en espérant s'en sortir tous indemne, notre ennemi était de taille. Mais on en avait vu d'autres !

**_[Prophétesse]_** Je fis un sommeil sans rêve pour une fois, je devais vraiment être exténuée, on me rapporta que j'avais dormi presqu'une journée entière et qu'on avait veillé sur moi au cas où.

J'eus un léger vertige au réveil mais cela ne dura pas et je retrouvais vite mes forces. Je racontais alors à Koschei et au Docteur ce que j'avais vu et ce que j'en déduisais. On devait se rendre de nouveau sur Thanatos, le temple s'y trouvait et c'est de là que tout avait commencé et que tout devait se finir. Je gardais néanmoins certains détails pour moi, il le fallait…

_- Tu es sûre d'être en état de faire le voyage maintenant ? On peut encore attendre un peu si tu as besoin._

Le Docteur se montrait toujours prévenant, il avait bien choisit son nom ! Mais je lui répondis de me laisser juste quelques minutes le temps de me remettre et nous pourrions ensuite partir d'ici. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

**_[Master]_** Je profitais de ces derniers instants avant de partir pour aller voir Satinka, Le Docteur s'était éloigné pour nous laisser seuls. Je savais que je ne pourrais sans doute pas mener à terme cette conversation qui me taraudait mais je pouvais néanmoins ouvrir les hostilités.

_ - Satinka, j'ai repensé à certains évènements, à toi, à moi. Dis-moi la vérité, tu nous caches quelque chose_ ?

**_[Prophétesse]_** Je souriais avant de lui faire face pour lui répliquer

_ - Koschei. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu dois alors savoir que même si effectivement je dissimulais quelque chose je ne te le révélerais pas et j'aurais de très bonnes raisons pour ça. _

_**[Master]**_ Je ne m'attendais guère à une autre réponse de sa part, mais cela me fit néanmoins sourire. Il était agréable de la revoir, et de constater qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas changé.

_- Très bien comme tu voudras, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant. Tu seras bien obligé de me le dire à un moment ou un autre..._

**_[Prophétesse]_** Je souriais de nouveau et me rapprochais de lui :

_- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ton obstination. Le moment est mal choisi, mais avant que toute cette histoire ne prenne une tournure sinistre, j'aimerais prendre un moment pour que l'on se parle, que l'on se retrouve. Ça fait tellement longtemps..._

**_[Master]_** Elle me regarda avec insistance, je décernais des étincelles au plus profond de ses yeux. Je lui souriais à mon tour et la contempla un instant avant qu'elle ne détache son regard du mien pour se diriger vers la sortie.

**_[Prophétesse]_** Je remerciais Sigma Odd pour l'aide précieuse que Le Doyen m'avait apportée. Il resta impassible avant de me répondre « Votre histoire n'est pas terminée, mais bientôt. Restez concentrée, n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes. »

Je ne saisissais pas entièrement ses propos, mais je les mémorisais. Je lui fis un signe respectueux de tête et alla à la rencontre du Docteur, lui indiquant que j'étais prête à partir.

_**[Doctor]**_ - Alors allons-y !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Retour sur Thanatos

_**CHAPITRE SEPT : Retour sur Thanatos**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Prophétesse]<strong> Fouler de nouveau cette planète ravagée, après y avoir vu ce Klamath instable, et après avoir découvert comment elle s'était éteinte, cela était déconcertant. J'y revenais mais je n'étais plus la même, je me sentais étrangement proche de cette planète et de son peuple disparu.

**[Master]**_ - Par où commencer les recherches ? Cette planète, même si elle est de taille abordable, offre quand même une large étendue à explorer ! Sans repère de base ça risque de prendre du temps..._

**[Prophétesse]** Bonne remarque. Je suggérais de se rendre aux ruines que l'on pouvait percevoir au loin, à quelques kilomètres. On y trouvera peut-être des indices. Mes visions sur le domaine des Oods ne m'avaient pas donné suffisamment d'informations pour localiser l'emplacement exact mais j'étais confiante.

Le spectacle qui se déployait sous nos yeux était funèbre. Des flashes me revenaient ressurgissant d'un autre temps, un temps qui ne m'appartenait pas et pourtant je le revoyais comme si je l'avais vécu, comme si je m'étais réellement trouvé en ce lieu à ce moment là, perdu, obsolète.

Des édifices modestes dans un matériau inconnu ressemblant à du marbre s'érigeaient autrefois en ce lieu. Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus que des débris, parfois quelques socles encore intacts mais vidés de leur âme.

J'apercevais les Klamaths défilant sous mes yeux, avançant à une vitesse fulgurante, puis disparaissant. Je vis également une fillette à peine âgée de dix ans qui fixait le ciel d'un œil hagard, terrifiée. Une femme courra à sa rencontre, sûrement sa mère, pour l'emporter dans ses bras, espérant naïvement fuir ce qui grondait à l'horizon. La fillette harnachée à son épaule, ne lâchait pas du regard ce point fixe, à travers le ciel. Je me retournais alors et observa cette tempête sombre qui approchait. Je la fixais à mon tour, y décernant une horreur sans nom, une présence indéfinissable.

Je fus extirpée de cette reviviscence par le Docteur qui me demanda si tout allait bien. Je mis un moment avant de lui répondre, car je ne le savais pas moi même. Ces fantômes ne délogèrent pas mon esprit tandis que nous continuâmes notre investigation.

**[Doctor]** Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus au sujet de la Prophétesse, ce lien qui la rattachait à toute cette affaire, à ce peuple, à cette entité, semblait grandir au fil du temps et devenir plus intense. Son don facilitait grandement cette connexion. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, je ressentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, il me manquait obligatoirement desdonnées pour aborder clairement cette histoire.

**[Master]** Cet endroit embaumait la terreur et le désarroi, même si je ne voyais pas ce que Satinka voyait, j'éprouvais cette souffrance passée. Il s'était déroulé en ce lieu un massacre incoercible. Je doutais que l'on retrouve quoi que soit ici qui puisse nous aider, il ne restait plus que des vestiges abandonnés au temps.  
>Je dois avouer que depuis mon retour de Gallifrey je me surprenais à céder au doute plus que de raison. Toutes mes bases avaient été disloquées, je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais ni si j'avais un avenir. Qu'il était déroutant de devoir se reconstruire, et de constater que tout ce que l'on a fait jusqu'à présent était peut-être futile mais possédait néanmoins un sens à ce moment là, alors qu'aujourd'hui plus rien ne semblait très clair et pourtant mes actes contribuaient à la préservation de la vie. Quelle ironie, moi, contribué à la préservation de la vie !<p>

**[Doctor]** Le ciel de Thanatos n'offrait que très peu de lumière, ces terres rougeoyaient d'une aura ténébreuse. C'est comme si un voile imperceptible recouvrait la planète pour la priver de ses deux soleils, ou peut-être que ces derniers ne brillaient plus aussi intensément qu'autrefois... quoi qu'il en soit le manteau de la nuit tombait très vite et il nous fallait interrompre nos recherches pour le moment. Nous retournâmes alors au Tardis de Satinka.

**[Prophétesse]** Je pris un instant pour étudier les parchemins que Nashoba m'avait remis. Depuis mon expérience sur le domaine des Oods, je parvenais, en partie, à comprendre ce dialecte ancien.

Le premier décrivait l'histoire d'un peuple, plus ancien que celui des Klamath, mais je ne parvenais pas à distinguer clairement son nom. Je crois qu'il est imprononçable dans les langues connues... Ce peuple semble être apparu aux prémices de la création, difficile de dire s'il fut le premier, ou ce qu'il y eut avant.

Il y fait mention également d'une Grande Guerre appelée Yoscaha qui opposa ce grand peuple à une entité sans nom, décrite comme la fin de toutes choses. La bataille fut sanglante et il y eu de nombreuses pertes, au final il ne resta que 7 rescapés de ce peuple mystérieux et l'entité faute d'être vaincue fut emprisonnée dans un sanctuaire scellé par 7 sceau représentant les 7 survivants de la Grande Guerre. Bien que cela signifiait l'extinction de leur peuple ils avaient fait le sermon de demeurer les gardiens de cette entité pour l'éternité afin que jamais un tel fléau ne foule de nouveau la terre et n'envahisse les cieux pour semer l'annihilation totale de toutes choses. La planète Thanatos mis un long moment à s'en remettre, puis finalement d'autres vies parvinrent à se frayer un chemin et à faire renaitre cette planète corrompue. C'est alors que les Klamath l'investirent, lui offrant ainsi un nouveau peuple.

Le second parchemin explique comment les 7 gardiens maintenus en stase pendant des millénaires veillaient sur le sanctuaire maudit, prison de cette entité sans nom. Puis ils furent réveillé par l'arrivée de ce nouveau peuple qui finirait par découvrir un jour au l'autre ce temple. Lorsque ce fut le cas, les gardiens furent pris pour des divinités et respecter, ils s'en servirent alors pour continuer à honorer leur missions, sans jamais en tirer profit. Mais c'était sous-estimer la corruption de ce mal innommable qui trouva le moyen de corrompre ces nouveaux habitants, encore jeunes et ignorants, versés dans des superstitions mystiques...

La fin du parchemin était rédigée d'une manière différente, à en juger par le style narratif, il avait été achevé par Nashoba lui même, racontant la fin de cette histoire que les gardiens n'avaient pas pu écrire. Le Néant, armé de patience et de corruption, avait finalement trouvé son messie. Une jeune enfant du nom de Kishi, aux prédispositions étranges, était considéré comme une "Elue" par les autres Klamath, elle avait en effet le don de prémonitions, elle prodiguait des visions sur des évènements passés et à venir. Bien que ses avis étaient quémandés et respectées, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un individu étrange que l'on ne devait pas côtoyer. Le Néant se servit alors de ce don qu'elle avait pour entrer en contact avec elle et la séduire, lui offrant ce qui lui manquait, un être avec qui partageait sa vie, ses visions ; un être qui l'accepterait et ne craindrait pas sa compagnie mais la chérirait au contraire. Bien sur tout ceci n'était qu'illusion, manipulation. Puis un jour, lorsque le plan fut parfaitement préparé, il put enfin se libérer. Les gardiens, qui ne s'étaient doutés de rien pendant toutes ces décennies, n'étaient plus en mesure de faire face et de mener à bien leur tâche, ils furent tuer, leur énergie aspirée permettant au Néant de reprendre des forces. Ensuite Nashoba décrivit ce qui arriva à son peuple, et ce mal qui s'empara de lui, lui montrant tout ces évènements passés et bien plus encore...

**[Master]** Tandis que j'observai Satinka plongée dans sa lecture, le Docteur vint à ma rencontre avec cet air inquiet si particulier qui lui était propre.

_- Je n'aime pas ça._ me dit-il sur un ton des plus graves. _Quelque chose nous échappe c'est évident. Elle ne nous dit pas tout._

J'étais on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui. Je lui fis part aussi de mes interrogations, semblables aux siennes.

_- J'essayerai de lui parler dès que l'occasion se présentera. Et crois-moi je finirais par __découvrir ce qu'elle nous cache._

**[Doctor]** Je ne doutais pas du pouvoir de persuasion du Maitre mais Satinka était têtue.

_- Vas-y doucement quand même. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser amadouer._

**[Master]**_ - Oui je sais. _

Notre conversation ne put se poursuivre davantage, Satinka semblait avoir terminé sa lecture et découvert des choses intéressantes à en juger par son air perplexe.

**[Doctor]**_ - Alors lecture passionnante ?_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - Plutôt oui. _

Je leur racontai l'histoire contenue dans les parchemins.

**[Doctor]**_ - Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel peuple. C'est fascinant._

Je me surprenais encore à découvrir des mystères, après tout ce temps ! Fantastique ! Mais le moment n'était pas propice pour ce genre d'épanchement.

**[Master]**_ - Font-il mention de la localisation de ce temple ou des sceaux ? Il semblerait que ce soit là la clé de notre problème, nous devons retrouver les sceaux et le temple et enfermer de nouveau cette chose à l'intérieur, définitivement cette fois._

**[Prophétesse]**_ - En effet. Le temple à été enseveli mais il est toujours là, il n'y pas d'indication sur son emplacement... juste une phrase énigmatique qui pourrait être un indice caché : 'Au coucher du Soleil écarlate une étincelle apparaitra à l'horizon sur la colline de Maska surplombant la vallée argentée, la voie s'élèvera alors de la terre'.  
><em>_En ce qui concerne les sceaux, difficile à dire... C'est Kishi qui les avait récupérés lorsqu'elle était sous le contrôle du Néant. Peut-être les a-t-il dissimulés quelque part..._

**[Master]**_ - Ou il les aura détruits..._

_[Prophétesse] - Impossible. De ce que j'ai compris, les sceaux ont été forgés à partir de son essence, c'est une partie de lui. Les gardiens y ont ajoutés d'autres matériaux, comme une sorte de verrou supplémentaire, d'épée de Damoclès.  
><em>_En clair le Néant ne peut pas les détruire car cela l'affaiblirait et l'empêcherait de mener à bien son projet qui représente en quelque sorte sa raison d'être. Je crois qu'ils sont encore sur cette planète..._

**[Doctor]**_ - C'est bien nous avançons mais cela reste encore insuffisant. Comment retrouver ces sceaux si on ignore où chercher. On peut d'ores et déjà se mettre sur la piste du temple._

**[Master]**_ - Si il est enseveli ça risque d'être une véritable chasse au trésor !_

**[Doctor]**_ - C'est pourtant notre meilleure piste pour le moment._

**[Master]**_ - Est-ce bien prudent ? Si nous parvenions à le retrouver, qu'est-ce qui empêcherai cette chose de l'ensevelir encore plus profondément !_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - Non je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses intentions, il l'aurait déjà fait sinon. Et puis il me l'a dit clairement lorsque j'étais connectée avec lui sur la planète des Oods, cela l'amuse de nous voir courir partout à la recherche d'un moyen de le neutraliser. Que nous trouvions le temple ne le dérangera pas. _

**[Doctor]**_ - C'est très risqué de sa part, il nous sous-estime beaucoup trop ! Il n'a même pas envisagé la possibilité que nous y parvenions !_

**[Master]**_ - Bien sur que non. Cette chose est de toute évidence douée de conscience individuelle, et il me semble qu'elle est très orgueilleuse._

**[Doctor]**_ - Pourtant il s'est déjà fait prendre une fois._

**[Prophétesse]**_ - Oui mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'était par un peuple très ancien et très avancé dont nous ne savons quasiment rien. A en croire ce que l'on a découvert à leur propos, ils étaient biens plus avancés que notre propre peuple... Le Néant doit nous considérer comme moins dangereux, guère plus que des adolescents voulant jouer aux grands._

_Par contre avant de chercher le temple, j'aimerais bien passer de nouveau par cette bâtisse ou j'avais rencontré Nashoba._

**[Doctor]**_ - Qu'espères-tu y trouver ? Il ne doit pas rester grand chose._

**[Prophétesse]**_ - Je sais. Mais je tiens à y faire un détour malgré tout._

Mon intuition avait toujours été de bons conseils, je me devais de la suivre cette fois encore.

**[Doctor]**_ - Comme tu veux._

Ceci étant dit, nous devions attendre le lendemain matin pour reprendre nos investigations, ces deux derniers jours avaient été riches en évènements. Un peu de repos était bienvenue.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dernières volontés

**_CHAPITRE 8 : Dernières volontés_**

**[Master]** Mes nuits étaient courtes et agitées depuis ma résurrection. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu de nuits vraiment tranquilles, même si on finit par s'habituer aux tambours, les entendre résonner en pleine nuit vous réveille parfois vous faisant sursauter. Mais depuis cette régénération étrange, et même si je ne semblais n'avoir gardé aucune séquelle physique, mon esprit n'en demeurait pas moins changer.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je me levai le lendemain très tôt. Je quittai le Tardis, Satinka et le Docteur dormaient encore, et j'allai me poster sur une petite butte en face du vaisseau. Les deux soleils de la planète faisaient leur apparition. D'abord l'astre écarlate, caressant la plaine désolée de ses rayons rougeoyants. Un spectacle vraiment magnifique, son halo s'avançait lentement recouvrant sur son passage cette terre noircie lui donnant un aspect, paradoxalement, à la fois plus chaleureux et plus sanglant. Je me surprenais parfois à contempler ce genre de spectacle de la Nature, qui n'a pas son pareil et se renouvelle à chaque fois.

**[Prophétesse]** Des visions m'avaient assaillie quasiment toute la nuit. Des visions très obscures, floues, abstraites, desquelles je ne pouvais extraire aucun sens. La seule chose qui me frappa était la sensation désagréable que j'avais éprouvé face à certaines d'entre elles.

J'aperçus Koshei se lever quelques heures à peine après s'être couché. De toute évidence quelque chose le perturbait. C'est vrai qu'il semblait différent, perdu. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes tous au final, des âmes errantes. Ou peut-être que c'est ce que nous croyons, mais peut-être que quelque part sous les apparences, dissimulé dans les coulisses, quelque chose nous attire, nous attire vers un but précis sans que nous n'en ayons nous même conscience…

Peu importe… Ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

Je sortis du Tardis et rejoignis le Maitre posté sur une butte. Je m'installai à ses côtés.

**[Master]**_ - « La vie est étrange parfois, tu ne trouves pas… »_

**[Prophétesse]** Il m'avait dit ça quelques instants après, sans crier gare, d'une voix discrète.

_ - « Sans doute oui. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »_

Il esquissa un timide sourire.

Le soleil argenté de la planète commençait à s'élancer au loin, son jumeau ayant déjà accompli son œuvre, quasiment achevée. Des éclats argentés vinrent s'ajouter à l'aura chatoyante laissée par son jumeau, et leur rencontre était des plus éblouissante, la plaine s'éclaira alors d'un nouvel aspect, étincelant, comme si tout pouvait être purifié et renaitre.

**[Master]** _ - « Tous ces évènements passées, ceux à venir, et cet instant précis. Tout ceci. Qui auraient pu croire qu'on en arrivera là ? C'est ironique au fond. »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « La vie est ainsi faite. Pleines de surprises et d'incohérences »_

**[Master]**_ - « Tu crois ? Oui, peut-être… Je ne sais plus vraiment quel est le sens de tout ça au final, et si ça a vraiment eu un sens un jour. Je ne devrais pas être là. »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « N'en sois pas si sûr. Moi je crois au contraire que tu es là où tu dois être. »_

**[Master]** Je la regardai, ces mots sonnaient étrangement à mes oreilles. Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus, sachant pertinemment que je l'observai, attendant une suite non elle contempla la fin de ces levers de soleils, l'astre argenté finissant sa course, rattrapant son frère.

**[Doctor]** Lorsque je me réveillai, le Tardis était vide. Je retrouvai le Maitre et la Prophétesse non loin de là, assis côte à côte face à l'aurore. Je dois avouer que le tableau était atypique et beau deux âmes sœurs, en quelque sorte, de nouveau réunis. Je ne pus m'empêcher, en les voyant, de repenser aux personnes qui m'étaient chères que j'ai perdus et que je ne reverrais jamais à n'en pas douter. Toutes ces personnes avec lesquelles j'aurais ardemment désiré que l'on m'accorde plus de temps… C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons, mais pas seulement, qui font que je me sente amer depuis quelque temps… Mais l'heure n'était pas à la mélancolie, on devait affronter un redoutable ennemi, une entité inconnue vielle de plusieurs millénaires dont la seule raison d'être était la destruction. Je ne pouvais rester à ne rien faire, cette étincelle de préservation de la vie était toujours présente en moi.

Je m'avançai alors vers eux.

**[Master]** - _« Dis Docteur tu n'aurais pas une flasque de whisky sur toi par hasard ? »_

**[Doctor]**_ - « Non. Et je pense qu'on a mieux à faire. Nous ne devons pas perde de temps. »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « Tout à fait ! » _

**[Doctor]**_ - « Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu espérais trouver dans cette bâtisse où Nashoba est mort, dévastant tout sur son passage qui plus est. »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « Fais-moi confiance. »_

Je devais retourner là bas, quelque chose m'appelait.

* * *

><p><strong>[Master]<strong> Une fois sur place, la bâtisse était encore fraichement calcinée. Une odeur de brûlé planait encore dans l'air. Il ne restait pas grand-chose, mais une ou deux pièces étaient parvenues à demeurer debout, enfin si on veut. Satinka se dirigea vers l'une d'elle. Nous la suivîmes.

**[Prophétesse]** Je ressentais encore des échos dans cette pièce, c'était dans cette salle que Nashoba m'avait emmenée et qu'il était mort. Il restait des résidus, des ondes de ce qui s'était passé.

Tout à coup, cela sembla s'intensifier et se rapprocher. Je me sentis alors défaillir, un mal de crâne horrible m'enlaça.

**[Master]** Soudain Satinka faillit tomber, je la rattrapai de justesse et l'emmena jusqu'à un rebord pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle se tenait la tête et semblait en proie à un mal étrange.

**[Doctor]** _- « Prophétesse ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Je l'examinai mais rien d'anormal à détecter pourtant…

**[Prophétesse]** _ - « Je… »_

J'essayais de remettre mes idées en ordre et de trouver des mots pour expliquer ce qui m'arrivait. L'énergie résiduelle de Nashoba, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tel un dernier message laissé à mon intention, un message qu'il n'avait pu me révéler lors de notre rencontre, car beaucoup trop relié au Néant à ce moment là. C'est difficile à expliquer, son essence, sa véritable essence a été libérée lors de sa mort, quelques secondes avant même. Le Néant n'avait plus besoin de le contrôler ou de le surveiller, une fois le processus de combustion engageait, le surplus de flux parasite du Néant qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Et j'étais reliée à Nashoba moi aussi, au moment où il m'a libéré d'une partie de cette emprise, il a dû en profiter pour introduire à l'insu de cette entité qui ne pouvait se douter d'une telle chose, un signal subliminal dormant qui s'est réactivé lorsque j'ai foulé de nouveau cette planète. Le dernier espoir, le plan de secours absolu. Il savait que je reviendrai très vite en ce lieu.

**[Doctor]** Je ne pouvais rien faire, il nous fallait attendre, cela allait surement passer.

_- « Prophétesse… »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « Je... Ca va, ça va… » _

La douleur se calmait, et j'avais parfaitement assimilé son message. Dommage que ce genre d'expérience ne pouvait se faire plus en douceur, mais bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un évènement de ce genre m'arrivait.

Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pris pas le temps d'expliquer au Docteur et au Maitre ce qui venait de se passer. Je me dirigeai vers le mur adjacent, palpant les briques de roche, jusqu'à stopper mes mains sur l'une d'elles en particulier, je la retirai de son puzzle non sans difficultés et glissa ma main dans l'embrasure, y récupérant une petite boite de marbre.

**[Doctor]** La scène à laquelle on venait d'assister m'abasourdis, je regardai la Prophétesse d'un air interrogateur. Tout ceci nécessitait une explication avant de continuer. Lorsqu'elle nous la fournit, tout s'éclaira.

J'ignorais ce que contenait cette boite mais ce devait être important. Elle avait été placée dans un endroit stratégique, un mur fondateur donc plus résistant à un incident de grande envergure tel qu'un séisme ou une explosion. Ce Nashoba, même s'il s'est fait corrompre par cette chose a su se battre jusqu'au bout et dissimuler quelques cartes dans son jeu. Je ne sais pas ce qui est parvenu à le maintenir mais c'était remarquable.

**[Prophétesse]** J'ouvris la boite, cette dernière contenait une pièce étrange de forme rectangulaire, forgée dans un matériau inconnu ressemblant à de l'ivoire, parsemée de ses symboles anciens vus dans les parchemins, mais ceux là je ne parvenais pas à les saisir. Elle comportait également de petits interstices de part et d'autres de ses quatre faces.

On se regarda tous, une même lueur dans les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un des sept artefacts permettant de verrouiller les sept sceaux de la prison du Neant, c'était certain.

**[Master]** - _« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Nashoba a-t-il pu se retrouver en possession d'un de ses artefacts ?... »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « Je l'ignore… » _

**[Doctor]**_ - « Il a su déjouer le Néant à plusieurs reprises alors pourquoi pas… »_

**[Master]**_ - « Oui peut-être mais là c'est autre chose, les artefacts ont du être bien dissimulés par le Néant. »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « Peu importe… L'important c'est que nous avançons. Voilà une des pièces maitresses de la solution à ce problème. »_

**[Doctor]**_ - « Je peux… »_

**[Prophétesse]** Je remis l'objet au Docteur, il jubilait à l'idée de l'étudier évidemment même s'il n'en montrait rien. Le simple fait de sortir ses lunettes pour l'examiner de plus près était un signe révélateur.

La boite contenait autre chose, un papier. Une lettre. Rédigée de la main de Nashoba que je lu à haute voix.

_« Kishi,_

_Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir su être là pour toi, t'épauler et te protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire. Ton Don m'a dérouté, j'étais seul, je n'avais aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter avec toi, comment réagir face à cette capacité que tu détenais. J'ai pris peur et je t'ai abandonné. _

_Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais… pardonnes moi je t'en prie. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenue, ce que cette chose a fait de toi, peut-être cette lettre ne la liras-tu jamais…. Mais j'espère, je suis sûr, qu'il reste une partie de toi au plus profond, que cette chose ne t'a pas complètement annihilée. C'est tout ce qui me reste. _

_Je voudrais pouvoir te sauver mais j'en suis incapable… je lutte moi-même contre ce mal qui m'a également corrompu et qui me ronge. Et je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur, l'ai-je été un jour ?... Il me consume de plus en plus, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps… Mais je pressens de nouveaux évènements, une lueur apparaitra bientôt, faible lueur recelant un pouvoir immense._

_Je dois me battre et garder espoir, je n'ai que ça à quoi me raccrocher. _

_Pardonne-moi ma chère fille… » _

La fin de la lettre avait été rédigée d'une main tremblante, et était incompréhensible. Il devait sans doute être au bout du chemin, car elle ne contenait que des phrases décousues, vides de sens ou inachevées. Mais l'important est resté intact : Kishi est la fille de Nashoba.

**[Doctor]** Tout s'explique. Voilà pourquoi il a résisté si longtemps, il voulait se racheter, racheter ses fautes passées, d'avoir abandonné sa famille, de ne pas avoir su la protéger et la sauver…

**[Master]** A la lecture de cette lettre une idée me vint, une idée folle oh combien grandiose mais aussi dangereuse…

_- « Kishi est notre lien, notre porte d'entrée pour trouver les autres artefacts. »_

**[Prophétesse]**_ - « Comment ça ? »_

**[Master]**_ - « Toi et elle partagaient le même don, Prophétesse. »_

**[Doctor]**_ - « Non. »_

**[Master]**_ - « Si. C'est la seule solution qui s'offre à nous »_

**[Doctor]**_ - « C'est de la folie. »_

**[Prophétesse] **_ - « Non. Il a raison. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, malheureusement. »_

**[Doctor] **_ - « Mais c'est trop risqué. »_

**[Prophétesse] **_ - « Je sais. Mais je dois le faire. Je dois entrer en contact avec Kishi et son espace-temps. Elle est la seule à savoir où sont les artefacts. Je dois remonter mentalement le temps et tenter d'entrer en communication avec elle … »_

**[Doctor]**_ - « Mais cela comporte trop d'inconnues. Tu ne sais pas même si c'est envisageable, si ça marchera, et si tel est le cas comment en reviendras-tu, y parviendras-tu seulement, et quand bien même dans quel état seras-tu, quelles séquelles risques-tu d'avoir ? »_

**[Prophétesse] ** _- « Docteur. Je sais tout ça. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Nos dons, sont spécifiques, et leurs lignes convergent, d'autant plus que nous sommes toutes deux liées au Néant. »_

**[Master]**_ - « Et on est là au cas où ça tournerais mal. »_

**[Doctor]**_ - « Comment ? »_

**[Master]**_ - « On avisera Docteur, on en est capable. Comme au bon vieux temps. » _

**[Doctor]**_ Ces mots me réchauffèrent les cœurs et un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres._

_ - « Oui. Tout est possible après tout ! »_

**[Prophétesse] **_ - « Bien ! Allons-y. » _

_**[Doctor]** - « Hé c'est ma réplique ça ! »_

**[Master] **_ - « Et où allons-nous ? »_

**[Prophétesse] **_ - « Je n'ai jamais tenté ça auparavant, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergies. _

_Là où la connexion aura le plus de chance de pouvoir se créer, là où tout s'est effondré. »_

**[Master]** Une telle expérience est très dangereuse, quasi impossible. Mais je commence à m'y connaitre dans ce domaine, après tout qui aurait pu imaginer que Gallifrey puisse revenir, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que je puisse m'échapper miraculeusement de cette prison temporelle et retourner sur Terre à l'époque moderne. Et surtout qui aurait pu imaginer que je puisse… changer, aider le Docteur, me retrouver à ses côtés à l'instar des jours anciens ? Moi même je ne réalise pas encore très bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je reste à leurs côtés à me battre. Beaucoup de mystères restent à être résolus. Mais j'éprouve étrangement de la joie à cette idée, je suis heureux de les avoir retrouvés et de ne plus ressentir cette rage, ce besoin de domination.

**[Doctor]** C'est de la folie ce périple que la Prophétesse veut entreprendre, mais il est vrai que nous n'avons guère le choix, et puis j'ai de l'expérience dans la réalisation de plans farfelus ! C'est tellement insensé que ça peut marcher. J'espère seulement qu'elle trouvera une porte de sortie et que l'entité n'en profitera pas pour nous jouer un mauvais tour.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les Gardiens

CHAPITRE 9 : Les Gardiens

**[Prophétesse]** Je devais faire le vide dans ma tête et puiser au plus profond de moi.  
>Dommage que je n'avais pas à proximité un peu de ces vapeurs que j'avais inhalé dans le domaine des Oods, ça m'aurait été bien utile et aurait facilité ma traversée. Mais je devrais faire sans.<br>Je m'étais assise au centre des ruines Klamath, là où les vibrations étaient les plus fortes. Cet endroit était encore imprégné de la violence qu'il avait connu, des échos résonnaient depuis des siècles, comme s'ils cherchaient une issue inlassablement, mais il n'existait aucune échappatoire. Cela semblait se répéter indéfiniment, dans une boucle infernale de destruction.

**[Doctor]** La prophétesse inspira profondément, elle nous lança un dernier regard, chargé d'émotions, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait peut-être pas à revenir, sachant ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle alors… elle serait plongée dans une sorte de coma, piégée de l'autre côté, peut-être à l'époque des Klamath revivant sans cesse leur génocide ou peut-être ailleurs… en un lieu plus terrifiant encore... Mais on ne devait pas perdre espoir, tout était possible, tout pouvait arriver. Un grand Capitaine m'avait un jour dit qu'il ne fallait jamais douter de rien, jamais. Et il avait raison. Tous ces événements que j'ai vécus en sont la preuve, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-ce différent. Qui plus est trois Seigneurs du Temps réunis ! Oh oui tout est possible ! Oui nous pouvons réaliser l'impensable.  
>Ses paupières se refermèrent et elle entra en méditation. Le Maitre et moi nous tenions à proximité, prêt à agir si nécessaire, et veillant sur elle en attendant.<p>

**[Master]** Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas m'en faire, l'inquiétude planait autour de moi. En fin de compte, même si je l'avais toujours nié et toujours évincé, ces deux êtres m'étaient chers. Ils avaient été présents dans les moments les plus importants, sans eux… et bien peut-être n'en serais-je pas là aujourd'hui. Le cycle naturel de l'existence, on en revient toujours à l'essentiel, toujours aux origines.  
>Je fixai cette jeune femme aux cheveux de nacre assise sur le sol fané de cette planète, qui mobilisait toutes ses ressources pour entreprendre un voyage insensé, elle semblait étrangement intemporelle, on aurait dit une statue figée semblable à celle de Bouddha. J'espérais qu'elle ne reste pas figée, piégée, pour l'éternité.<p>

**[Prophétesse]** J'avais atteint le point où je ne ressentais plus rien venant de l'extérieur, ni le souffle du vent glacé me tailladant le visage et balayant mes cheveux, ni le sol maculé sur lequel je m'étais installée. Plus rien. Le vide absolu… De ce côté-ci en tout cas. Car à l'intérieur de moi je peinais à travers les méandres de mon esprit, cherchant à accéder à la partie secrète, mystique, recélant l'épicentre de mon pouvoir, ce don si particulier qui transcendait l'espace temps.  
>J'ignore combien de temps réel il me fallut pour y parvenir mais cela me parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu'enfin je trouvai la source, je reconnus mon Tardis se dressant dans le vide. J'ouvris la porte et fut immédiatement emporté par un tourbillon, le Vortex du Temps. Ce fut affreusement étourdissant. Ma tête ! J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que j'allais perdre pied, être déroutée et m'égarer ainsi dans ce tourbillon de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus électrisant, jusqu'à ce que je me disloque.<p>

Heureusement cela finit par se stopper soudainement et lorsque je repris pleinement conscience j'observai le monde d'une manière différente. Ce monde lui-même était différent. Je n'étais plus moi, ou plutôt j'étais toujours moi mais dans un autre corps, projetée dans un autre temps. Je me trouvais vraisemblablement dans une sorte de temple païen, assise en tailleur sur des cousins de satin colorés. De l'encens boisé se diffusait tandis que des bougies se consumaient. Je pouvais tout ressentir comme si je me tenais physiquement là, mes sens étaient en éveil. Différentes statues se dressaient en rangée de chaque côté, sculptées dans une sorte de roche ressemblant à du marbre. Je me trouvais sur Thanatos, des siècles auparavant. Ce temple était le lieu de culte des Klamath et ces statues leurs anciens dieux, avec à leurs pieds une coupole de pétales. Une offrande peut-être. Ce temple ne paraissait pas être une bâtisse très élaborée mais plutôt un modeste sanctuaire. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre, un rideau bleuté face à moi ondulait légèrement sous l'effet d'une brise acidulée. Puis un homme pénétra dans ce sanctuaire, je le reconnus aussitôt : Nashoba, évidemment en meilleur état que lors de notre rencontre.

_« Es-tu prête pour la cérémonie ma fille ? L__e patriarche t'attend pour honorer la venue de nos dieux. »_

_« Je suis prête Père. »_

* * *

><p><strong>[Master]<strong> Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Satinka s'était plongée dans sa transe. La nuit était tombée mais nous demeurions ici, à attendre son retour.

_« Comment crois-tu que ça se passe pour elle ? »_

**[Doctor]**_ « E__lle semble aller bien, pour le moment. Attendons la suite. »_

A dire vrai je m'inquiétais toujours, même si elle parvenait à s'extirper de cette connexion, qui sait quelles séquelles il lui resterait.

* * *

><p><strong>[Prophétesse]<strong> Nous traversâmes la cité des Klamath, resplendissante, emplie de vie et de lumières. A l'opposé de ce qu'elle fut par la suite, elle vivait là ses derniers instants de joie et de quiétude, sans se douter de ce qu'elle allait subir. Je croisais ces gens, passais à côté d'eux, longeais leur bâtisses, et dans le même temps je revoyais ces ruines, ces gens affolés mourant les uns après les autres.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination, le temple enseveli où était enfermée cette entité. J'avais mémorisé le chemin depuis la ville et je m'apercevais maintenant que je n'étais pas une simple visiteuse de passage, je pouvais également accéder en partie à l'esprit de Kishi, certains souvenirs, certaines connaissances. Ainsi je découvris la vallée de Masca, à quelques kilomètres de là, surplombant toute la plaine, recouverte d'éclats argentés.

Ce temple séculaire se dressait fièrement, encore intact bien que marqué par de fines fissures courant le long de ses parois, signes du Temps s'écoulant sans clémence. Il était vraiment magnifique, d'une architecture sans pareil. Je ne saurais le décrire fidèlement dans toute sa splendeur au risque de l'enfermer dans des mots fades qui ternirait tout cet ouvrage. Quoi qu'il en soit il appartenait indéniablement à un peuple très avancé, rien à voir avec les bâtiments des Klamath aperçus plus tôt. Même la roche semblait provenir d'un royaume fantasmagorique.

Un petit groupe était attroupé aux portes de l'édifice, la tête humblement baissée. Lorsque nous parvînmes à leur niveau, l'un d'eux, vêtu d'une longue toge indigo bordé de liserés dorés qui le faisait sortir du lot, s'avança à notre rencontre. A en juger par ces apparats singuliers, il devait être le chef des Klamath, le doyen apparemment, sa longue barbe blanche et sa chevelure grisonnante en attestaient. C'était courant dans ce genre de tribu, auxquelles les Klamath semblaient appartenir, que l'ancien du clan soit le chef, le sage qui préside à toute cérémonie.

Ce corps dans lequel je me trouvais éprouvait une grande fébrilité mêlée de fierté, Kishi était honorée de cette place particulière qu'elle occupait au sein de son clan et de la tâche qui lui était confiée, chaque jour, de guider son peuple au travers des pièges du Destin. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait terriblement seule, terriblement différente, son rôle était important mais elle, en tant que personne, n'avait droit à aucuns ravissements, les gens détournaient le regard en sa présence, seuls le Patriarche et les Initiés lui adressaient la parole sans crainte ni préjugés, ils l'avaient pour ainsi dire quasiment élevée, son don étant apparu très tôt, aux alentours de 10 ans, elle en avait aujourd'hui 19. Sa mère était morte en couches et son père s'était senti dépassé par ces étranges visions dont sa fille était la proie, il l'avait alors confiée au Patriarche, sachant que c'était ainsi que le voulait la tradition, elle était une Elue. Le Patriarche connaissait une espérance de vie plus longue que les autres Klamath, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des particularités qui faisait qu'il soit le Patriarche, il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses décennies et avait déjà guidée d'autres Elues avant Kishi. Mais elle n'avait jamais goûté aux joies simples de la vie, elle menait une existence de recluse, telle une lépreuse. Elle n'avait aucun ami et ne pouvait prendre part aux actes les plus anodins, tout son quotidien était réglementé, une prison doré en somme. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s'était laissée séduire par le Néant, il lui avait suffi de lui offrir ce dont elle manquait terriblement, de combler ce vide qui l'attristait.

Mais revenons à notre situation. Le Patriarche s'était adressé à Kishi.

_« Le__s Dieux Anciens nous font l'honneur de leur présence. Tu es notre Elue tu dois leur rendre hommage à ton tour. »_

Les Klamath avaient découvert ce Temple il y a peu et ses Gardiens, qu'ils avaient pris pour des divinités descendues du Ciel. Ils pensaient avoir été choisis et se devaient de répondre aux besoins de leurs Dieux et de veiller à ne pas les offenser.

_« Je saurais me montrer digne de leur venue. » _

Elle ne pouvait être plus éloignée de la vérité.

Nous entrâmes alors dans le Temple, le Patriarche en tête, suivit de Kishi qui se tenait quasiment à ses côtés, c'est dire l'importance de son statut. Les Initiés, comprenaient les membres du conseil et disciples du Patriarche qui avaient pour tâche de le seconder, se tenaient un peu plus loin derrière et Nashoba fermait la marche.

Nous traversâmes un long corridor, les murs gravés de symboles étranges, descendîmes un escalier en colimaçon puis nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle circulaire où s'érigeaient les 7 Gardiens protégeant l'accès à une seconde pièce confinée par deux grandes portes massives scellée par un mécanisme insolite. Enfin ils n'étaient plus que 4 à demeuraient debout, inertes, toujours en stase. Les millénaires ont dû avoir raison d'eux, on distinguait clairement sous leur apparence de statue leur peau craquelait et entachée par le poids des années, ils n'étaient plus. Les 3 Gardiens restant se tenaient assis en triangle face à la grande porte d'ébène, entrée condamnée menant au cachot du Néant. Le Patriarche s'agenouilla et nous fîmes de même.

_« Créateurs, nous venons vous rendre hommage et vous apporter des offrandes »_

L'un des disciples déposa plusieurs coupoles entre eux et nous, emplies de diverses choses. Je retrouvais des pétales identiques à ceux vu au sanctuaire Klamath, des fruits qui m'étaient inconnus pour la plupart, et d'autres babioles devant posséder une grande valeur.

Le premier Gardien, celui qui se tenait le plus près de la porte et formait la pointe de cette triade se leva enfin et se retourna pour nous faire face, il s'avança très peu, suffisamment pour dépasser ses deux frères, ces derniers se redressèrent alors à leur tour et se retournèrent sans bouger de leur place. A n'en pas douter, ce gardien était le plus fort des sept.

Ils ressemblaient un peu à l'humain, ils étaient plus grands, à la fois plus minces et plus imposants, leur peau légèrement grisée, des yeux argentées, un crâne un peu plus volumineux -mais ne jurant néanmoins pas avec le reste de leur aspect- et recouverts pas ce qui s'apparentaient à des dreadlocks opalines. Ils étaient très beaux, une aura particulière se dégageait d'eux, on pouvait même apercevoir un halo à peine perceptible les entourait. Leurs membres étaient fins mais robustes, ils portaient d'étranges pièces d'armures qui semblaient être intégrées à leur enveloppe charnelle, elles étaient faites d'un matériau jamais vu, écailleux, lisse, lumineux, épais, dans des tons noir bleuté. Ils étaient également vêtus d'un pagne fait d'une matière plus légère et emmaillée mais ressemblant néanmoins à celle de leur armure. Le Premier Gardien portait un masque fait de ce même matériau, abimé d'une cicatrice traversant l'œil gauche, cadeau d'une rude bataille. Il regarda en direction de Kishi et lui demanda de s'avancer par transmission télépathique. Ce fut assez dérangeant je dois dire, comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec l'esprit de Kishi confronté au mien, je devais en plus recevoir cette télépathie qui m'infligea un violent courant électrique. Kishi se releva et fit quelques pas.

_« Tu es une étrange enfant, recélant des flux énigmatiques. »_

Il avait prononcé cette phrase, cette fois à voix intelligible. Un son métallique rauque et doucereux comme je n'en avais jamais entendu. Kishi, gardant les yeux baissés, répondit humblement.

_« __Créateur, je suis une Elue. Je vois et ressens des choses que les autres ne peuvent concevoir. »_

_« Non c'est autre chose que je détecte. » _Il s'approcha un peu plus, examinant la jeune fille, humant son effluve, puis il recula.

C'était bien entendu, en partie, ma présence qu'il ressentait. Si seulement je pouvais intervenir ! Lui signifier que j'étais là ! Le prévenir ! Tout pourrait être évité !

Mais je savais que cela était impossible, ce qui est, ce qui fut, ce qui doit être ne peut être remodelé. Tout Seigneurs du Temps le sait pertinemment. Notre race même si elle maîtrise le Temps ne peut aller à l'encontre de cette loi fondamentale. Beaucoup ont pourtant essayé mais ont vite déchanté, rien n'est gratuit et les conséquences d'une telle attitude ne pardonnent jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>[Doctor]<strong> Elle était demeurée immobile, ses paupières s'agitant comme lors de rêves nocturnes. Et soudainement elle avait eu un spasme violent l'espace de quelques secondes puis tout était redevenu à la normale. J'ignore ce qui avait provoqué cette décharge mais ça l'avait rudement secouée. Néanmoins ce ne devait être rien de grave au vu de son état actuel. Il me tardait de découvrir ce qu'elle avait vu, une expérience riche d'enseignements.

Nous avions tous les trois choisit une existence de renégat, explorant l'univers et s'engageant dans des batailles au péril de notre vie, conscients des risques mais reconnaissants de tout ce que cela nous apportait et contribuait à créer.

Kishi releva un bref instant les yeux pour voir cette divinité, je remarquai alors ce pendentif sphérique que je récupèrerais bien plus tard auprès de Nashoba., autour du cou du Premier Gardien. Il nous lança alors un regard de défi, Kishi rebaissa immédiatement les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>[Prophétesse]<strong> Je ressentais chez Kishi une curiosité vraiment prononcée envers ces étranges entités que son peuple estimait être leurs divinités. Elle ne doutait pas des croyances de son clan qu'elle partageait et auxquelles elle avait foi, mais elle avait toujours fait preuve d'un esprit critique.

Son attention finit par se porter sur la porte scellée qui se trouvait derrière leurs Créateurs et elle s'interrogea vivement sur son contenu. Ils semblaient jalousement la protéger comme si elle recelait un pouvoir immense. Son esprit se fixa intensément sur cette massive porte d'ébène. Cette-ci était ornée d'obscures gravures et de symboles ésotériques qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était tellement obnubilée par cette énigme qui l'attirait inexorablement, qu'elle en oublia les personnes autour d'elle et ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

Le Premier Gardien remarqua sa fixation et lui lança un avertissement télépathique des plus sévères, il m'électrocuta encore plus fortement que la fois précédente mais je commençais à m'y habituer. Cela sortit immédiatement Kishi de sa rêverie et elle leva son regard vers le Premier Gardien dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte bordeaux, probablement conséquence de sa colère. Elle fut impressionnée par cette force qui émanait de lui et se sentit toute honteuse et fautive d'avoir ainsi offensé leurs dieux.

_« __Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie Créateur ! »_ avait-elle répondu toute suppliante.

Les yeux du Premier Gardien reprirent leur éclat argenté et son expression s'apaisa quelque peu.

_« Ne recommence jamais un tel affront. J'offre à ton peuple protection, __connaissances et spiritualité. J'estime donc être suffisamment généreux et ne tolèrerait par conséquent aucune rébellion de votre part, au risque de subir notre courroux. »_

Le Patriarche s'avança, l'air tout gêné et peiné.

_« Je vous en pris Créateur. Ne l__ui en tenez pas rigueur, son statut d'Elue ne peut certes pas tout excuser mais ses dons que vous lui avait permis de posséder la rend différente de nous et sujette à certaines déviances de l'esprit. » _

Ces mots avaient profondément blessé Kishi et n'ont de ce fait pas arrangé son état et ont participé sans le vouloir à sa déchéance.

Le Premier Gardien leur fit signe de se retirer, cette cérémonie avait assez duré.


End file.
